Ferry me Away
by Skye Lee
Summary: 11 friends go for a roadtrip to Michigan, Detroit in hopes to enjoy themselves at a concert. Until they are ferryed into the "other" universe, the universe where a certain cartoon is real. Can they survive there, and for how long? Read to find out!
1. Phone call me back to Reality

**Skye Lee: Hey everyone, a new fanfiction, wow i know wierd isn't it. This is just for pure enjoyment. So yes there will be spelling errors and YES it will have some slight random and unthought out events. Please forgive me if this story isn't pleasing to you in the way of reading it, and if you do not like human/ transformer pairings then i'd suggest you DO NOT READ. Transformers animated OF COURSE is not mine, and hope you have a good night!**

**Chapter 1**

**Phone call me back to Reality**

Falling. That's what I've been doing for months. In this state, I can't tell how long. Its as if I'm here but not at once. A paradox of existence, two sides canceling each other out.

The best I could manage to do as I drifted was think. Even though I wasn't really drifting in a physical condition, more or less mental. My wavy hair curled on the floor bunching up under my head. Arms outstretched not to far from my limp body. Boredom, once again was notorious for trapping me in my thoughts. Dragging me further and letting me fall into mixed emotions of sorrow, confusion, and remorse. I escaped for a split second from my subconsciousness.

_Bring.....bring......bring!_

My phone rang from the Kitchen. I had such a small apartment, owning only four rooms. A living room, a bathroom, a bedroom, and kitchen. But how could I complain, it was something to shelter me from the rain, from the outside world. Sounds of my phone continued to echo through my apartment I had enough of people sending me their condolences. He was dead and nothing else really mattered.

Turning my head to block out the phone, I stared numbly out my window. A dull light from the sun seeped through the glass. Such a dreary day, with the over hang of Grey clouds to block that massive ball of fire. My grandmother always said that the sun had its way to bring happiness into peoples lives. Those heavy clouds began to symbolize something to me, my sorrow, blocking my happiness. Just like I was blocking out this phone call.

" Give me a second, sheesh," I complained, rising to my feet.

My journey from my room to the kitchen was a wobbly one. I hadn't done much exercise and more or less lounged around for the past couple of months. I knew if my father was here now he would have scolded me. Nagging about how filthy my bedroom and living room were, and above all complaining about the mess in the kitchen. Slabs of artificial marble outlined the counters, which should have made the kitchen look more appealing. Lazy me; instead of cleaning like I had been taught I left old pizza boxes and T.V. dinners scattered all over. I hadn't eaten such fattening foods in years...until now.

I fingered the smooth surface of the phone, hesitating, should I really answer? It rang again almost screaming for me to pick it up. Wrapping my dainty hand around the phone jerking it from its holder, and pressing the phone to my ear. Breathing heavily into it unsure exactly what to say. Gosh have I really forgotten to even say a simple hello? I discovered then, that I was in dire need for human contact and communication.

"H-H-ello?" I choked, my throat straining to form the word.

"Is this Skye?" A voice cut through the silence. The phone slipped through my fingers, and I squeaked in reply to the stunning voice on the other side. It fell to my feet clacking against the tiled floor. Scrambling, I grabbed for the phone again hoping that the person on the other line didn't hang up.

"Hello!" I inquired, my body shaking in spasmodic jerks.

"Skye, are you finally out of hibernation or do you need another month?" The person on the other line replied, sarcasm dripping like poison.

"Who...the slag is this?" I rasped, teeth clattering despite my rising irritation. The habit of using Cybertronian terminology lingered with me still.

"You don't recognize this voice?"

"Sorry, I do not..."

"You're pathetic"

"Could we abstain from the insults, please" I snarled, managing to bring back some knowledge of speaking.

There was a long pause. My hands still wrapped around the phone, which crushed into my ear. The person on the other line did not reply, instead it sounded as though the phone was moving...or something.

"Give me the phone!" I heard a female voice echo.

"No way, I was talking first!" The other argued.

Air escaped my lips, forming into a sigh. My brow furrowed as I continued to listen to the two people struggling over the phone. 'waste of my time' I grumbled in an unaudable tone. The phone was still pressed into my ear as I decided to not hang up. I wandered into my living room waiting for the two to end their quarrel. A medium sized stereo system was off to the corner, behind the circular formation of my couches in the middle of the room. There, a flat screen T.V. positioned itself in front of the couches and coffee table. Paper work scattered across the wooden table, some of it old mail or bills...either one I wasn't to sure. Then the picture of my dad; tears threatened to fall when I gazed at the picture. He looked healthy then, so unaffected by the disease. My hand reached up to wipe away a glistening tear on the ridge of my eyes; hadn't I cried long enough?

"Skye!" The female voice rung out, breaking my thoughts.

"Who is this?" I inquired surprised that the quarrel had been won over so quickly.

The girl giggled on the other side, her voice had a sweet shrill to it.

"Its, its been sometime, this is Jodi" The girl answered, "We haven't talked for a whole year, I hope you haven't forgotten..."

"Jodi..." I whispered, thinking hard to remember. Then the image of glasses, long brown hair, and a curious grin filtered into my mind. An old friend, from high school of course. The memories came flooding back and almost immediately I greeted her with much enthusiasm. All the past events of my Father's death was pushed aside, all the sorrow and guilts removed. My mind was centered on Jodi, and about all my other old friends. Each of their faces bringing a certain image that matched their personality.

**Tiffany:** always pushing through to gain control and respect from others; she was almost childish, and always an amazing artist and planner. She also had a sister named Sara, I honestly still think they looked like twins.

**Kelsi:** Cute, Timid, and usually having a melancholy mood about her. However, despite her reserved self a very trustworthy and loyal friend. I remembered how obsessed with music she used to be.

**Brittany or Brittany's:** The two friends who loved to suck in as much attention as possible. One was very talkative and worldly...and short. Where as the other was beyond random, random didn't even describe her, and had almost everything...almost. They two were pretty in their own ways.

**Jodi****:** A bear hugging fiend who would jump out at you from thin air. Almost like a ninja who wears sweaters all the time. I could just remember that woolly sweater that she wore, which had a llama or...alpaca imprinted on the front.

And** Vivian:** She never...and I mean never liked hugs. Tiffany was always the same way. Vivian had an amazing talent for art, you could show her one style of art and she would be able to draw it in a matter of days. Vivian was also known for her expanding imagination, her creativity could never be controlled.

As for me, I found myself as the bystander friend. Wasn't always that kind to all my friends, so I wouldn't have said I was completely loyal. As I was suddenly brought back to reality, I realized that Jodi and I had talked for well over an hour.

"Hey, Skye..." Jodi asked, her voice low.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be interested in coming with us on a road trip?" Jodi inquired, pausing for an answer.

'Us', meaning all my friends. Everyone, the whole group?! In a state of shock I waited in silence with her. My lips wouldn't budge and my throat knotted all up.

"Skye?" She breathed, " I-if you don't wanna, i-its-"

No, I would not let this opportunity to be with all my friends at once slip past!

"I'm coming, when is it and where, tell me now!" I almost shouted. My voice causing an echo through the phone.

"Whoa, hey settle down, don't get so loud" She giggled, sounding pleased with my answer. "Were are going to Michigan, Detroit for a concert. We already have a ticket for you, so don't worry. We plan to leave tomorrow, can you make it to the 'Ponce'?"

"Michigan, Detroit, huh?" I inquired, " Alright, yeah I think I'll be able to make it to the Ponce De Leon mall...you guys sure do know how to spring things up last minute"

Almost grumbling to myself; I had half a day to get everything packed and ready. I hoped that we weren't going to stuff ourselves into Kelsi's punch buggy, I would rather walk. So out of curiosity I asked,

"Who's driving?"

"Ummm well, we were wondering if you could drive...you see, your the only one who has the Palmetto bug so.."

I rolled my eyes, of course I knew THIS was going to happen.

"You guys want me to be your own personal bus, I know," I huffed, "Fine, just don't mess up the bed and if any of you smoke then you'd better keep it outside!"

Why do I do this to myself, always having to be the people pleaser. Primus, I just wished I could say no for once with out feeling guilty. Although, either way it would always result to me driving everyone any, since I'm in possession of the only bus like vehicle among all my friends.

"Will do, oh and don't worry none of us smoke!" Jodi replied, I could imagine her raising her hand in a salute. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow"

With that I hung up. Letting my hand fall to my side, the phone still clasped in my hands. Time to start packing. Sighing I trudged to my room, praying that tomorrow would turn out better than expected.

**Note from Skye Lee:**

**Ooooo a concert eh? And its in Detroit, oh boy lets see what happens next shall we? Look forward to Chapter 2!**


	2. A B&E, great way to start a Road Trip

Ok, apparently if you skip this message you are in for some deep crap and you are at fault. This chapter contains a good deal of cursing and crime…today we are doing a B&E. If you do NOT enjoy the thought of either, I would recommend not reading. To those of you who wonder why I have so much cursing in it…you can blame the two friends who sat hovering over my shoulder at 4:53 am in the morning…telling me what to write…the two friends who are hovering are IN THE STORY…guess who they are :D. Thank you and have a wonderful day…. better than I will have in this chapter anyway XD.

**Chapter 2**

**Road Trip**

"I see the bad moon arisin',

"I see trouble on the way!"

A shrill voiced man sang through the stereo system. I lay on the couch barely awake, blinking against the gritty ache of tired eyes. The arid heat of the room made it impossible to stay in one place on the leather couch. I was strangely unwilling to sleep in my own room last night, due to my raw excitement for the Road Trip.

As a celebration I had made a failed attempt to cook dinner for myself the night before. My mouth tasted foul; maybe I should have stuck with the burnt salad. I glanced around the living room. T.V. was still on, my stereo system was on, and the piles of paper work on my coffee table still lay untouched. Sun light filtered through the blinds, keeping the room from becoming pitch black. Leaning over on the couch I attempted to stand only to fall flat on my face. Lifting myself from the bristly carpet my eyes were drawn to the window once more. A flash of movement from outside aroused a swell of curiosity to rise in me. Legs wobbly as the night before I approached the window, only to be disappointed to find nothing there. 'Probably the neighbors cat again…'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Is she gone?" Sara asked impatiently, as she was hunched over within the bushes from outside Skye's window.

Two others sat beside her. Also peering into the window. Jodi's normal llama jacket was switched with a baggy black jacket concealed by the dim light speckling through the branches, a brilliant shade of emerald reflecting off the leaves.

"Heh, great job Jodi you almost got us caught!" Tiffany hissed between her teeth.

Jodi shrunk away from Tiffany who glared daggers in her direction. Her lip puckered into a pout as her brow furrowed in response to Tiffany's harsh scold. Averting her eyes from the window of the apartment, only a few paces away.

"I really didn't mean to, honest!" Jodi whimpered.

Tiffany snorted, turning her attention away from Jodi but replying,

"Sure, you didn't…let's go."

Sara rose to her feet, maneuvering in a soundless motion out from the cover of the foliage. Running parallel to the house towards the van.

"I've got the car…van, what ever the hell she calls this rusted pile of scrap." Sara murmured.

"And exactly how am I supposed to get this piece of crap going?" Sara hollered over her shoulder.

Tiffany peered from the bushes over at her sister. She narrowed her eyes and replied, "Oh, I don't know, do whatever you normally do!"

As Tiffany returned into the bushes and seated herself along side Jodi, she was oblivious to the fact that Sara had already ripped the car door open. Only when the clang of metal scrapping across the pavement reached her ears did she turn over and look. Much to her surprise the door had been literally ripped off its hinges and flung to the ground beside the old beaten up van.

"…Is that what you normally do? Jodi, will you please help Sara move that into the back?" She uttered with a toothy grin, sweet sarcasm fluttering in between her words.

Jodi released a low grumble before exiting from the bushes herself, approaching Sara whose face was contorted into a frustrated glare aimed mainly at her sister.

Sara and Jodi eased their hands up under the rusty old door heaving it up off the ground. With much effort they were able to bring it to the back and fling the junky piece of scrap into the depths of the room of the van. The car door safely tucked away in the trunk, Jodi retreated once again back to the bushes. Her friend, Tiffany, held binoculars up to her face. She leaned ever so close to view the window attempting to spy on Skye.

"Ok, we've got the…door handled-"Jodi paused, "Why do you have binoculars we are ten feet away from the house; and were did you get them?"

"We are on a stake out, and no stake out is complete without binoculars, duh!" Tiffany retorted with an almost puzzled tone, " Oh, and thank you captain obvious for pointing that we are only ten feet away from the house; although by the measurements Sara has it's twelve feet."

"In addition, I got them out of my pocket," Tiffany added, " Any more questions?"

Jodi raised and eyebrow, puzzled by Tiffany and her response, "How do YOU know we are twelve feet away from the house"

"Now, now Jodi, we have been doing this for some time, we have it down to a science!" Tiffany announced with glee.

Sara opens up the hood of the van, peering inside with much discontent. She huffed as she viewed the contents of it.

"The Tech in this car is the equivalent of two dead hamsters sitting on a broken treadmill, we are going no where with this piece of shit!" Sara seethed angrily under her breath.

Tiffany already out of the bushes and removing twigs and leaves from her hair, "If you would like, we could always trade them out and put Jodi on it; you know how she loves running"

From within the bushes Jodi calls almost immediately after the comment,

" I do NOT!"

Tiffany sneered, peering under the hood. Knowing all to well there was nothing that could be done. Rust from the car clustered onto her fingers as she brushed her hands across it. The inside of the car was dusty, overly used, and the parts were in desperate need of replacement. The hoses were cracked, the belts were worn, and the engine block looked as if it was held together with duct tape, gum, and string.

"It would almost be better if we had the broken treadmill," Tiffany commented dryly, "I'll leave you to work your magic, I've got to kidnap Skye before she catches on…or the next door neighbor calls the cops on us...Again"

Sara paused, looking over at her sister. She leaned against Skye's van, unsure of how safe it was to do so.

"How are you supposed to abduct someone without-"

Tiffany reached into her pocket revealing only half of the rope and a roll of duct tape.

"Never mind…" Sara grumbled peeling her clothes off the car finding that the rust had latched onto the very fabric of her garments.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stumbling away from the window attempting to get my legs functioning again. I entered into the kitchen, my eyes wandering aimlessly across the room. My hands wrapped themselves around the handle of the fridge; the nippy air squeezing past its opening. After a period of time standing in front of the fridge I realized that it had nothing to offer me to eat. At least not something that I was interested in eating. Deciding to go with cereal I reached for the milk on the shelf. The surface of the container was cool under my fingers.

After grabbing all that was needed for a simple breakfast, I began to pour the milk into the bowl. I took a bite, chewing for a moment. Realizing that the milk was curdled. I dropped the bowl into the sink letting all its contents spill out before checking the expiration date on the milk.

It was 2 months old.

My nose scrunched up in disgust as I spat out my cereal and rushed to wash the remainder of it all out. With my horrified ordeal over, I returned to the living room. Within a few terrifying moments, my door flew off its hinges hurling its self towards me and landing directly at my feet. There was a silence after the hard clunk of the door landing on my carpet. Two masked people stepped into my home, and too much of my surprise they grabbed hold of me. Fighting for only a brief moment until they began to wrap rope around my arms.

As soon as I was tied they dragged me out of my house and threw me onto the lawn. With a thud my face implanted itself into the grass, covered with morning dew and mud. With my face covered in mud and my pajama's almost as equally fifthy i raised my head to get a better veiw of my situation. The strangers…that were oddly familiar besides the concealed clothing, the taller one taking orders from the shorter one, began to remove my possessions from my home. As they began to place things into the get away vehicle…MY VAN, I noticed a third one ready to drive off…if they could get it started. At that time I thought to myself

'ha ha they will never get that thing on the move'.

All the items that they had removed were my Flat screen TV, the couch, my coffee table (speaking of which they were throwing my bills everywhere, WHAT THE SLAG!!), cans of food…that I knew were probably spoiled and it pleased me to think they might get food poisoning, and oddly enough both my alarm clock and my bags for the trip.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Looking at the door in the living room Tiffany pondered, "Hmmm, perhaps I put a little to much oomph into that one."

"Ok, lets see we got the TV, we've got the couch, the coffee table…speaking of which what the fuck is with all these bills?"

Tiffany lifted the stack of bills to her face,

"Look, bill, bill…bill…bill…oh and what do you know another BILL!" She shouted. Tossing the rest of what was left of all of Skye's paperwork (including the 200 dollar fine for speeding…that was Tiffany's fault) over her shoulder.

"We even found the food, its all spoiled though, this'll be perfect for the hobo's who will be bothering us later, and we got her bag and her alarm clock, good, we got it all!" Tiffany continued grinning mischievously.

She turned to her taller friend, Jodi, who was loading the last of Skye's possessions in the car.

"Jodi, lets go, grab Skye and throw her in the car we are outta here!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now I began to wonder how I was going to explain all of THIS to my friends. A mental image of me telling Tiffany that some idiots that looked like ninja's came into my house busted my door, stole my car, and all my stuff …including all the bags I packed for the trip. I could just hear her saying,

"Who the fuck would want to steal your car, it's a piece of junk, I would kick the tire but then you would have to buy a NEW car…it would just fall apart!!"

Oh, the irony.

At this point the taller person/ninja grabbed hold of me. Dragging me across the grass only dirtying my clothing even more. I don't know what compelled me to look over at my neighbor's house, but oddly enough he was outside with his mouth ajar. I silently prayed he was smart enough to call 911.

I was then thrown rather violently into MY VAN, the couch was positioned perfectly to where it caught me; as if on purpose.

The driver turned around to look at me, almost in pity and said, laughing.

"They didn't tell you did they, oh, and no need to shit yourself Skye, we are not going to hurt you…or at least I won't…they are insane after all. I told you that you had better wake up early this morning but did you listen to me? NO!"

I began laughing in hysteria as relief rushed over me. Then retreated to cursing obscene comments towards anyone who came close enough. The taller person got into the passenger seat, and then the smaller person who jumped into the back with me. She then turned towards my neighbor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, Jodi get in the passenger seat!" Tiffany called, finally jumping in the back with Skye …AKA the abducted victim. Only to notice that the neighbor had been watching the entire event of the B and E.

"Shit…" she mumbled. Turning towards Sara, "Holy crap the old bastard saw us, we gotta get the hell outta here before the cops show!"

"Tiffany…IS THAT YOU!" Skye screamed, having removed the duct tape with extreme effort.

"No of course not, I'm a fucking ninja!" Tiffany screamed back before turning to the neighbor and saying, "If you know what's good for you then you didn't see anything"

Sirens sounded in the distance.

"Um, guys, I suggest that you all start praying that there is a hobo on fire…" Sara squeaked, peeling out of the driveway in the old Van with a trail of rust and rubber in its wake.


	3. Bail me out!

Notes from Skye Lee: Once again, another random chapter, it will be some a couple more chapters before we actually get to the Transformers animated world so be patient please. I put a couple of "perspective" markers so that way it won't be as confusing...being that there will be a lot of characters in this story. If you don't like random stuff and Transformer Oc pairings, crude humor, and of course cursing i suggest you don't read. Thanks again for viewing and have a nice day :D

**Chapter 3**

On the Road again

"**Let me get this straight...you just wanted to kick a door in?"**

"**Well, I didn't stutter did I?"**

**An exasperated sigh escaped the burly old cop, his name was Sam, I had met him many times before and our last meeting caused me to hate him with a passion. For one he has this obsession with the cold resulting in his second name "keeper of the frozen hell". After that he just hates me. Sam brought his hands to his temples, rubbing them in a circular motion. I could only grin; oh how fun it was to mess with other peoples minds. Although I had to restrain myself or else I would make my whole situation spiral down the drain. My hands rested on the metal table which was centered in a Grey room. Absolutely no color, all doom and gloom. Couldn't they just add some accessory to perk this place up? Just sitting in here caused a hint of depression to grip at my mischievous nature. **

**Sam, my interrogator, slid his hand across a vanilla colored folder. Slipping his fingers under the cover to flip it over, revealing files of all my personal data. **

"**Tiffany Owens is it?" The cop asked rather exhausted from pulling questions from me.**

"**Well duh, you've asked me ten times now" I retorted under my breath.**

"**Excuse me?" He grumbled, eyes narrowing into slits. **

"**Yeah, Tiffany Owens, that's me." I huffed, rolling my eyes as his attention was brought back to my files. **

**Sam allowed the papers to slide past his fingers as he continued to view the paperwork. I huffed once again. This was taking forever, if Skye had just agreed to knowing who I was then we wouldn't be in this crappy situation. Oh, but no! She had to make things harder for us; I wonder sometimes if Skye is all there or not. **

**The temperature in this room was the equivalent of a Russian winter. If the police enjoy the cold so much why not build a station in the Antarctic, they can enjoy the jolly chill all they want up there. Wrapping my hands into a tight hold over my chest I gazed past the cop. A glass window was facing me. I could barely make out the people behind it, but whoever they are they were listening to everything we said; nosy bastards. **

"**You have participated in doing 15 breaking and entering; a good majority of these actions practiced on the same house." Sam rumbled. "Am I right?"**

**My head bowed with the intention of not letting the cop hear me. "Well you've**_** caught **_**me doing 15 of 'those' breaking and entering," I mumbled under my breath. **

"**Excuse me?" **

"**Yes, yes that's right." I rolled my eyes, positioning myself into the uncomfortable chair. **

**Pride swelled inside my chest as I came to notice Sam's rising irritation with each question. His face grew a beat red as he asked another question, making a flounderus attempt to catch me doing something else wrong. **

"**Is it true that you let a 16 year old drive an unstable automobile in the middle of the highway at high speeds?"**

"**Well, if you want to question about the Automobile you should be asking Skye, she's the one who refuses to buy a working car." I retorted sharply, grinning inwardly as frustration riddled across his face. "And we were just doing the speed limit, she has her permit..."**

**Sam rose from his seat. The chair flung itself to the floor with a loud clang. Storming to the door he opened it swiftly and waved a hand to signal me out of the room. **

"**Out, **_**now**_**!" He roared his face a cherry red. **

"**Touchy much, it seems you didn't get what you wanted now did you" I sneered as I rose from my seat feeling victorious once again I had out witted the slow cop. **

**The thought of getting the hell out of this god forsaken ice box made me smile even more. So much that I decided to trade witty comments with my favorite guard on the way out, his name was Mark, and he always got me an extra cookie to go with dinner.**

"**What cell am I in Mark, number 13?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear. Walking down the shadowed hallways of the police station, I edged ever so closely to the warmer side of the ice box. **

"**Yeah, that would be the one, I'll be sure to escort your sister once she's done here" Mark informed walking along side me as I continued own the hall. **

"**I don't how much he will get out of Sara; her condition has not improved at all." I replied, not even turning to look at his reaction. My goal was set on getting into the cell and huddling under the blankets to survive the freezing cold. **

"**What, she still allergic to Sam?" He asked raising an eyebrow. **

**I had grown to love his cop; he was my favorite among all of them. The sarcasm, free cookies, and having to put up with Sam all day. That gives the Pope good enough reason to canonize him as a saint. **

"**Yeah, pretty much" I managed to answer his previous question after the long pause of silence. We were coming ever so close to the cell, and I began searching for the warm sheets on the jail cot. **

"**Any idea what her next comment will be?" He asked slightly amused. **

"**I don't know, but tell me when you find out, my favorite is still 'The fat cop sings in the shower" I mimicked attempting to sound like my sister, who everyone seems to think is my twin.**

"**My favorite was 'Flaming hobo's fear the water'" Mark stated, unable to suppress the laughter any more. We both broke into hysterical fits as I finally reached my cell. Once Mark had departed. I dove into the covers of the jail cot. The warmth setting in...Finally, I can feel my toes. **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sam's Perspective**

"**Damn kids, I hate kids...all kids!" I snarled inwardly, pacing in the room. How Mark even puts up with them is beyond me! **

"**Sam, we've got the other one, ready?" Mark called from behind the one way glass window. **

**Irritation riddled through my features, it took as much effort to put up with Tiffany as it did to turn and look at him. **

"**Yeah, Fine, bring the brat in" I mumbled, sitting down in the chair. Not daring to glance in Mark's direction again. My uniform tugging at my skin; I was still sweating. I made a mental note to raise the AC; it's just far to warm in here. **

**The chamber door creaked as the next person entered. I scowled, it was ****her****. On sudden impulse I made an attempt to exit the room. However Mark had slammed the door in my face and locked it, preventing me from making my escape. How I hated ****her!**** She never answered my questions and either spoke in riddles or attempted to create her own language to communicate. Her expression was blank, and her body frozen to the seat in front of the table. She neither blinked nor appeared to breathe...creepy little freak! The other kid was just plain out annoying but with this one, not even words to could explain her condition. Might as well get this over with.**

"**So, are you going to even answer me today?" I asked, aiming a suspicious glare in her general direction. **

**In return, I got an exceptionally creepy smile from her. I began to worry. **

"**Answers you will get, hmmm" She replied, still smiling. **

**I didn't even bother to settle myself down in my chair, even her response was enough to keep me at bay. **

"**Alrighty then, will you admit to breaking into the house?" I asked, afraid to face her reply. **

"**Break into the house I did not, hot wired the car I did. Hmmmmmm." The girl, Sara, replied. "Broken was it, had to fix it I did. The car sucks, be doing us a favor if you kept it, you would."**

**My palm met my face, of course, something else stupid to waste my time. **

"**Fine and you drove the get away car?" **

"**The best driver here I am, to let anyone else drive a mistake would have been. Yes?" Sara replied gleefully, the words whisking towards me. **

**I decided to save myself the trouble by letting her go early, unwilling to sit here for the next five hours asking questions; only to receive a stupid answer in reply. When I told her she could leave she did not move. Force was apparently the only option now. As I approached to remove the young teen from her seat I received another answer which was not something I wished to hear.**

"**Up your ass a stick there is," Sara commented. Her face was once again unreadable, although I could hear Mark stifle a laugh from behind the glass window. These prisoners seem to humor him too much. Encouraged by Mark's giggles she continued; I ignored her as I dragged her to the door...literally.**

"**Sideways up there it must be," Sara continued, "Remove it for you, I should"**

**By now Mark had fallen on the floor and was in hysterical fits of laughter. Sometimes I wonder whose side he's on. The Prisoners will never respect me, especially with him here. They disobey the law and they disobey ****me****, and he gives them ****cookies****!? He wants to be friends with them warden's are not supposed to act that way. He is supposed to install fear into their crime ridden hearts! Not that they have hearts. **

**Once Sara was safely out of site I gave Mark time off so I could handle the last prisoner with out distractions. She was a new arrival giving me all the time in the world to welcome her to the criminal justice system. The door opened once again and I for once was excited about this one. At the door stood a girl with long brunette hair, her frame shuddered from the cold...which I did not seem to feel at the moment. She wore an over sized jacket with Llamas, or Alpacas on it. Just one glance at her and I knew I was going to get all answers I wanted. **

**Mark's stand in, Jeff, guided her to the table. I was already in my seat eying her, eager to begin. Nodding to Jeff as he left, I proceeded with asking questions. **

"**So, why don't you tell me whose idea this was?" I asked patiently, hiding my enthusiasm.**

"**I will never rat on my Friends you can't make me-"**

"**I will lock you in jail for the rest of you life!" I bellowed, my voice echoing out into the hallway.**

"**It was Tiffany's Idea!!" She screeched, her arms rising up to her face. Shaken by my loud outburst, she huddled backwards into the seat. **

"**Ah, so would you admit that Tiffany is the master mind of the abduction?" I inquired further questioning the already shaken up teen. **

**Y-yes, she is, as I said it was all HER idea!" Jodi repeated to me again. She huddled further into the chair as if in hopes to hide from me. **

**Oh, this was all unfolding perfectly. **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tiffany's Perspective**

**My laughter echoed through the empty corridors, Mark had finally revealed the news of Sara's latest comment. 'She had asked to remove the stick from his ass' he had informed through fits of giggles. Suddenly a question aroused in my mind, 'who was watching Jodi if Mark was here?'. By the time I decided to ask this I realized it had been to late. **

"**Mark..." **

**He ignored me, still laughing from Sara's recent comment. **

"**Mark****, I need a phone, now!" I screamed, trying to grab at his attention.**

"**Okay, okay why do you need it so bad?" He asked, attempting to stifle his laughter.**

"**Because you left Jodi alone with Sam, she is going to fold like a wet house of cards in a Hurricane." I screamed frantically grasping the bars of the cell door. Giving it a harsh shove to make my point that I wished to get out. Yet, to my surprise the cell door flung open and was left ajar in front of me. **

"**You don't lock our cells?" I asked, slightly confused. Still staring at the open doorway.**

"**I don't need to; imagine what Sam would say seeing you walking around without a guard. Just think of the beating you would receive from him; that thought alone should keep you in your cell." He replied calmly. No longer holding any sign of struggle to contain his laughter. **

**I actually considered thinking about this before grabbing Mark and tearing down the hall towards the phones. Our footsteps intertwined momentarily as we rushed down the hall together. I pushed back the thought of Sam catching us in the far edges of my mind. The glass windows that lead to the phone room now became visible as I took a sharp turn, and almost loosing Mark who lost his footing during the turn. His feet slipped momentarily from under him. Mark Stumbled for only a few seconds before regaining his balance in time to keep from falling. We continued to run towards the phone booth, the floors were frozen due to the chill of this hell. **

**Coming to a stop at the phone room I dodged Mark who slipped again and went careening into the wall. The glass doors swung open at the jerk of my hands, the logical portion of my mind screamed that I needed to get the fuck out of here. I can't leave Sara, I can leave Jodi, but I can't leave Sara. I scrambled to the phone, ripping it from is holder. My fingers punched in Kelsi's number, but thinking better of it I hung up and dialed Vivian's number instead. For she would not sit there and ask stupid questions all day long as my doom grew ever closer. **

**Ring....ring....ring....the phone continued to chime for several more moments. Good lord does she ever answer her phone? The mental image of Vivian stumbling through her art studio and destroying a good portion of her art in the attempt to find the phone came to mind. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vivian's Perspective**

**Right in the middle of my best work yet, Inspiration lost its grip on me as my phone continued to ring. Damn phone, damn studio! Digging through piles of paperwork on my hands and knees I flung random picture everywhere. Some of them were maimed as they flew across the room, slamming into the walls. The phone of course, was right smack dab under the biggest pile of pictures. I should have known. I punched my finger into the talk button and lifted it to my ear. Before I could even say hello I heard a familiar voice screeching into the phone. **

"**Vivian, help please, bail me out NOW, Sam is going to kill me!" She screamed, my ear rung afterwards...**

"**You- stopped me, to bail you out of jail ****again**** for the 15****th**** freaking time!" I bellowed, screaming just as loud as Tiffany "You have caused me a great deal of pain; because I cannot remember what I was going to draw...I WAS GOING TO BE RICH!"**

**There was a long pause of silence, awkward silence. **

"**Sooo, now that Sam's gay baby has been born, are you going to Bail me out? Tiffany inquired, breaking the pause after my rant. **

"**Fine, well don't bother looking forward to any birthday presents, Christmas presents, or any random gifts from me." I grumbled raising my hand to my face. "You owe me this time Tiff; ****You owe me for the rest of your miserable life****!"**

**Phone crushed into my ear as Tiffany uttered a nervous laugh. Oh how much this pissed me off, she had to call me of all people. Why didn't she call Kelsi or Skye?! Why me! ….the thought never occurred to me that Kelsi or Skye were the reason for this, I just wanted to get this crap sorted out so I could get back to drawing. **

"**Well, just hurry up...its kind of cold" Tiffany replied, "in that I'm freezing my ass off"**

**I slammed the phone into its holder, hanging up on her. That was my best work ever, and ****she**** ruined it!**


	4. Are we done yet?

**Skye Lee: Harro everyone, 4th chapter is up now...i think i did a bit of overdossing on the detail...need to drain it out a little for the next chapter i guess heh. Two more chapters guys i'm being nice in letting you know, we will finally meet the transformers in the 6th chapter...well...wait i lied 7th XD so 3 more. Sorry but i just have to have stories where the most important event happens at the very second. Other wise, well, the story is too rushed (in my opnion)**

Chapter 4

Six boxes,

They were all lined up on the counter. Each of them holding something of Tiffany's that she owned before the visit to jail. As dark as the room may have been, I could manage to see the outline of Tiffany's frame. A man on the other side of the counter grazed his fingers lightly over the boxes. His hands pried into and wedged to gain access, a swift tug revealed the contents. From this angle I was unable to view the items in them, awakening my curiosity. Scrunching my nose to present displeasure with my inability to view and cure my extreme desire to know, I watched. Tiffany's hands bore into the open space of the boxes, lifting rather large items and equipment from them. She owed me so much for all of this including all the previous times I'd been compelled to bail her out. I wouldn't have been so quick to anger if she hadn't done this multiple times before. She even seemed to live up to her last name; Owens. My fist rose to stifle a chuckle realizing only a few moments later of how lame that statement truly was.  
Absorbing my attention on Tiffany as she, one by one, removed each item from the box. My mind drew a blank, it seemed as though I was intended to do something. The storage man gazed at me expectantly, attempting to make my obligation clear. He looked rather exhausted or annoyed either one; he just didn't seem too enthusiastic about his job. My mind finally whirred back into action as I remembered what I needed to do. My movements were brisk as I dug into my wallet, handing over the money. For an instant my hands grasped on to it as I became mindful to the sheer reluctance to let it go. The mental note to not allow myself to do this for Tiffany came to me as the fine was finally paid for.  
Eavesdropping became a new habit, and I was liable to hear the in between arguments that Tiffany and the Storage guy shared. Apparently my friend was more lethal than I assumed. Daggers and smaller weapons lay hidden in her boots, belt, and pockets...how some of them fit with out ripping something was beyond me.

Averting my gaze rather perturbed by how many weapons Tiffany actually possessed. I halted in thought when another question came to mind. 'What is in those other 4 boxes?' I continued to endure my undeniable interest as I resumed to watching Tiffany pull out more of her possessions. They included a short sword whose blade was somewhat battered and a shotgun, these items slid rather easily into her jacket. Perhaps this is the reason why she refuses to hug people; imagine what would happen If we all hugged her and a shotgun went off...someone is going to loose a foot there.

A heavy wind screamed past the doors, extracting from their original position of being tightly shut against the buildings faded walls. The heat of the wind was clammy and it clung to my skin. My light brown hair whisked past as I curved my attention to the doorway. Jodi poised herself at the entrance, equally sweaty with her hair matted down on her face from the humidity. Her eyes were a bit delirious, almost frenzied, as she scoped the building. Jodi's mouth lay agape preparing to announce her appearance. Yet when her eyes fell upon the darkened frame of Tiffany's figure, her mouth slid shut in a hasty motion. Her eyes bugled out of her head, and instead of making her appearance noticeable she whispered to me.  
"I'll be outside in the van with Skye!"  
My reply was delayed, not a word escaped me in time to catch Jodi as her near colossal figure dashed through the double doors. I wondered sometimes as to why she was so frightened of Tiffany; Jodi was a titan of a person. Compared to all seven of our friends, she was considered to be like a hulking menace with a naïve heart. I couldn't help but notice after Jodi left that Tiffany didn't even look in our general direction. In fact, it seemed as though she hadn't detected Jodi's presence at all. My assumptions were misled; only a few nano-click's after Jodi made her escape did Tiffany show any signs of a vicious knowing. Her pale hands reached into her coat capturing her short sword by the hilt. OK I get it, no more hugs! She hurtled her average sized body onto the counter in front of her. Her sword slashed outwards as she took the leap, her worn sandals implanted firmly on the surface.

"I smell a Rat!" She hollered, gaining a tall amount of attention.

Tiffany was apparently oblivious to the scene of her sword that was aimed directly in the Storage mans face. His expression was seized in an automatic halt. His eyes were wide and his neck stretched inward as an attempt to avoid the blade.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to put the sword away and get off my counter" The Storage man peeped from the other side.

His hands were raised slightly above his chest, curled a notch at the fingertips. He wasn't safe, especially since Tiffany was the one wielding the sword.  
An eyebrow was raised as Tiffany came to her senses. The storage mans comment was most likely something to argue about, knowing Tiffany she would attempt an argument over anything.

"Just for your information this counter is not preferably yours, the tax payers made sure this counter was even here, so therefore it belongs to them... not you."

Tiffany continued on, with Jodi's previous appearance abandoned.

"I am a Taxpayer, therefore I partially own this counter!"

The movement of guards in the far corner of the room grabbed hold of my attention. Tiffany was stationing herself in a situation that I myself was not willing to lead her out of. It was time to be on our leave, Kelsi and the others are waiting; and knowing Skye, she was most likely becoming restless with our absence. I took hold of Tiffany's jacket wary of the shotgun in her long coat. As I grabbed a large portion of Tiffany's jacket I noticed I couldn't find a single weapon in it, this sent me in a state of stupor. A move like this, to drag Tiffany from the top of a counter let alone an argument, was daring. My only issue with dragging my friend from the building was the blows she attempted to inflict upon me. The impact from the hilt of her sword on my elbow throbbed; numbing out for a couple of moments. Perhaps holding Tiffany between the shoulder blades was a smart idea, due to the fact that I grew tired of dragging her by the cloak.

* * *

Skye's Perspective

* * *

Grumbling,  
I sank to my seat, listless from the events of this morning. My features were flustered under the intense heat. The van could have been considered an Inferno if not for the dank humidity. From outside the blazing sun created illusions on the concrete, the heat formed into slightly visible waves in the distance. My "Palmetto Bug" was notorious for the lacking functions of a working car. Its insides were sizzling to the touch and I anticipated the rubber to melt. One device in my van that I would have been grateful for, was the Air condition. The heating and cooling systems of my car have gone daft. During the winter I would acquire the A.C. and during the summer I would obtain the rightful function of my heatingsystem. It almost seemed as though my Van was either temperature impaired or moronic.

'Oh for sparks sake, how long does it take to get Tiffany outside?' I drifted. Not even a fan was available to alleviate my discomfort.

Shuffling my weight on the seat, I cocked my head into the empty space where my door should have been. My body pressing so hard into the cushion that it uttered a small squeal of protest. The simple endeavor to detect even a flash of movement from the building was all I asked for. My eyes ambled about the faded paint on the walls of the jail. At long last I detected a smudge of movement from the side of the building. My chest swelled to the tingling apprehension of a ceasing to my long hours of waiting. Resolves heightening to a fanatic peak, I anticipated the arrival of my friends. Bitterness clung as a sour odor, how ready I was to beat some sense into a particular someone. As I continued to contemplate my approach, I couldn't help but catch Jodi's signs of alarm. Even from this distance it was easy to detect the hulking pillar of a friend. Her lean figure sprang in a backward arch, a hasty withdrawal from the entrance. Perhaps my chance for revenge would have to be put on hold. At that moment I became aware of my swaying will to drag Jodi's remains back to the van. Knowing Tiffany, and the situation at hand, I was more likely to find a couple of sharp objects imbedded in Jodi's skull by the end of the day.  
One modest jolt from the back of my van snared my attention. A rather loud "thunk" followed by some more devious movements brought the van to life. "If Sara is bouncing on my bed I swear to primus-" pausing in thought, I twisted around in my seat to investigate. Instead of finding her on the bed, which I was partially relieved for, I saw that she was tinkering with the T.V. from my apartment. No rational purpose for my T.V. to be within the courters of my van seemed to present itself at the time.

"What are you doing, my T.V. is pretty much useless with out a satellite dish," I queried, my eyebrows rose into a high arch above my widened eyes, "I don't see why we need it in the first place."

"Alas, dear Skye, you should check the roof I've made few modifications to your van!" Sara declared, her body bobbing about the floor. She most certainly enjoys tampering with others equipment especially my equipment. Despite Sara's eager reply, not one drop of attention was sent in my direction.

A chill ran down my spine, what has she done to my van? Wondering what she could have possibly achieved with the roof. I leaned further in my seat, Once more compelled to squeeze past the sizzling interior of my car. My fingers grasped the sides of the exposed doorway, hanging by my nails as I leaned forward. A burning sensation ripped me from my concentration. I couldn't keep any constraint on my wavering balance. My fingers felt as though they were melting against the metal. A sharp yelp escaped me as I took an awkward sway before tumbling out from the vehicle. My body slammed onto the concrete below, my face implanting itself firmly against the smoldering gravel.  
A giggling figure peered around my seat. Watching me as I was slumped over on the sizzling concrete.

"Oh, its hot…" Sara mentioned, obviously mocking me.

Dragging my elbow up for support I turned full face to the Insolent friend behind the seat. Her snickers died off as she scampered into the back of the van. I heaved myself to my feet, brushing off the debris from the concrete. Some chips of stone lodged into my skin, especially in my knees and palms. A raw ache wrapped around my hands, as I continued to groom.

"No shit' I murmured bitterly. Lifting my chin I was able to spy a door…my door, propped up on the roof resting at an angle.

"Sara, what the slag is my door doing on the roof!" I yelled indignantly. My shoulders rising into an arch as I stomped back to my seat.

" I'm using it as a satellite dish, we would get better reception though if we removed the other door" She explained with a clam demeanor.

"If you wish I could explain, it's fairly simple-"

"No, please, I've gotten enough lectures I believe I'll be fine without an explanation," I interrupted, reluctant to allow any further conversations on the matter.  
Sara cascaded into an awful silence, taking heed to my reply. She didn't seem to acknowledge my existence and acted as though we hadn't spoken to each other. My mind drifted back to my father's recent passing, my lips drew into a thin straight line on my cheeks. Just the thought of my father pained me, stabbing at my heart without mercy. My memory of the year in solitude was vague; all I could remember was sleeping, a lot. Instead of eating less I ate more causing a bit of roundness to my figure. The more I continued to delve in the past, the more ill at ease I became. Maybe conversation, no matter what it is, could serve as a momentary refuge.

"Is there anything you guys don't do illegally?" The sentence just blurted from my lips. I truly wasn't thinking, but after a few seconds it was something that should be asked.

Sara paused; an eyebrow rose above her eye in an arch. Her attention was suddenly brought to me, for once.  
"...um, well there was the-" She hesitated, "wait. No, uh"  
"Is that a no?" I butted into her hesitant response.

"Well, why do things legally it takes the fun out of it," Sara managed to find the right words, she no longer fumbled with her speech and

continued, "yeah sure, I could buy a car but the adrenaline rush you get from stealing one, makes it so much more worth while!"

"Besides, if I did things legally then I would have never met Mark...and Sam, who's always being an asshole, but that's not the point."

My elbows leaned against the steering wheel as I cupped my face in my hands, Neglecting the painful sensation and soreness of my palms.

"So, you enjoy spending time in a cell?" The question came at last.

A couple minutes passed before she answered. A slight breeze weaved into the van, curing me of the humidity for the time being.

"Well, no, I mean I could be doing much better things like stealing cars," Sara commented after a few moments of silence. "Besides, if you're like Tiffany and I, you usually don't get caught or you find an easy way out of jail"

An exasperated sigh escaped me, "But you did get caught"

"Exactly, So Viv was our easy way out"

After only a few moments of consideration I decided, I had enough conversation for one day. Turing around I was able to regain some feeling in my back. From were I sat my eyes caught a glimpse of Jodi fleeting across the parking lot. Her hulking form dashing towards the van, apparently lethargic to the searing heat that draped over us. Squinting my eyes against the blinding sun I could only managed to acquire a peek of the inside of the jail before the door slammed shut. 'Slag it all, Tiffany is just bound to make an appearance now'  
Feeling rather sluggish amongst the heat I watched slightly amused as Jodi attempted to escape to the van. I realized at that moment I had one last comment to add,

"Before we leave Sara, I'd like you to do one more favor for me," An imitation of a kind suggestion formed out of my mouth, "Fix my fragging door."

Grumbles echoed from the rear end of the van, this was Sara's attempt with being difficult. Our situation was getting ridiculous; she was the one who ripped it off in the first place. More commotion from the back aside from Sara's grumbles reached my ears. Apparently she got the T.V. operational, although how she managed that I'll never know. A truly recognizable theme song rang in my ears, signaling that Sara wasn't going to do anything unless I physically removed her from the van.

"I love Transformers, don't get me wrong, but for five minutes could you not be a horses ass and fix my damn door!" I shouted, having to twist around again to scowl at her. "I don't enjoy the mental image of falling out of a car while driving; so just please do as I ask?"

"That's what a seatbelt is for..." Sara retorted. Obviously taking pleasure in giving me a hard time.

"Just fix it!" I roared, lifting myself from the seat ready to remove her from where she sat.

Sara stared at me, not even taken aback. Before rising from her comfortable position she asked me the laziest question of them all,

"Couldn't I just hand Jodi some duct tape so she can attach it that way, Duct tape is pretty handy ya know"

"Yeah, my fragging car is full of it," I snarled, "Duct tape isn't going to do Slag for my door, be the brain box and use your imagination without applying any duct tape!"

The back doors swung open. She turned at me from the opening, and swiftly bowed. More humid air entered the car, primus I was ready to leave for Detroit already.

"Yes, my liege as you command" Sara openly mocked, how like her.

"Don't do that ever again, you fail at acting like starscream," I huffed, folding my arms over my chest.

"I prefer Blackout, I'm not too fond of screamer." Sara replied, waving her hand in the air.

Her bony frame plunged to the concrete outside. She added a wide sneer before climbing up to the roof of my van, I wondered if she was even affected by the heat and humidity. Out of sight I came to the conclusion that she was already on the roof. I could catch the squeals of metal being pried from its foundation. She tugged and hauled the door on top of the roof, making just as much noise as she did while fixing my T.V. That final tug on the door sent Sara off balance. She gave an awkward sway before tumbling over onto the concrete below, the door following from behind. The piece of scrap crashed with a "thunk" on the parking lot with Sara crushed underneath it. Small and distinguishable parts fell from the door lying askew from where Sara was now pinned down. From the angle I was in; I only managed to spot her raising the door off her bony figure. Lifting herself to her feet after tiring moments of prying a rusty door from her body, her shoes scuffed across the gravel in the process. Sara then heaved it from the ground bringing it around to my left on the driver's side of the car. Her face contorted showing that she felt at least a miniscule amount of pain from the incident.  
I merely glared as she attached the door with masterful precision. Her movements were swift and the door easily slid back into the hinges of the doorframe. One click and it all seemed as though the door was completely intact. At this time Jodi was already at my car, glancing around in a frenetic frenzy.

"I-I think Tiffany is pissed." She squeaked, fidgeting.

Sara was now making her way to the back of the van, her left leg already inside. She succeeded in peering over the corner, casting a menacing glower in Jodi's general direction.

"Well no shit, you only ratted us out and I could say I'm not pleased with you either!"

"Alright now is not the time, could we just get ready for Tiff and Viv I want to leave as soon as possible" A low snarl formed in my throat.  
Sara now had entered the van, easing her way to the front of the car.

"If you hadn't of slept in then none of this would have happened!" She commented savagely.  
My dominance over the irate sensation bubbling in my chest shattered. I found no will to restrain my anger and that thinking would only postpone my chance of relief. With Sara so close to my side it was quite easy to lurch from my chair and grab hold of her. Her mouth was a gape as I took action to her quote. My intentions of the tackle made a direct connection. With Sara, now flattened down on the rough fabric of the floor I made the effort to keep her pinned. Perhaps this wasn't the smartest move but my blows proved as a conclusion to all logic.

"Well you didn't have to fragging Kidnap me!" I hissed, pressing my weight down to ensure she was not going to get up. A hand bashed firmly into her cheek, turning her face to the side so her ears were open to hear.

"At least we didn't stick with the original plan." Sara murmured her comment a distraction for the fist that slugged me in the nose. The impact and shear sting that jabbed at my face slammed me into the on the other side wall. The goal of keeping Sara pinned down faltered rapidly as soon as my body connected. Shaking dust from the roof with some of it dirtying our clothing as it fell. Sara's fingernails dug into the flesh of my fore arms, my clothing presenting absolutely no protection. I winced from the nails that bore into my skin leaving a reddened trail. She now had gained favor over me, binding me to the rough carpet.

"And what the slag would that be?" I rasped, my hands placing themselves on her shoulder blades. Attempting to fling her off me, this came to no avail since she had firmly implanted her body over me. Apparently I had grown weaker in the past year.

"That is classified." Sara rolled her eyes, "but I guess I could tell you." releasing my arms. Which were raw from her remarkably long nails. She stepped back from me allowing time to lift myself from my uncomfortable position. I dusted the fragments from the roof off my clothes, and I readied myself for the worst.

The grinding of metal across metal etched into my ears. The assumption that I was actually going to gather information about their great "plans" came to a halt. A rather strange component stabbed through the side of my van precariously close to my head. I noticed a silver object jutting out from the wall before being ripped violently back out; 'Holy crap is that Tiffany's sword?'  
A shriek escaped Jodi as she launched into the front seats. Her extended pillar figure sprawled across the front part of my van. Not a doubt entered my mind, Tiffany finally came back. Some shuriken whizzed by and lodged firmly into the passenger seat, grazing Jodi's head by a hair. Multiple sharp objects were flung at Jodi, but missed and ended up ripping the fabric of my chairs. Chairs are meant for sitting, not target practice! My van's flooring slouched under Jodi's weight, barely holding her above the ground. It suddenly occurred to me that my van had become a war zone and it was time to take cover.  
Sara mentioned something about how my van was a piece of crap before stepping over Jodi to block Tiffany from entering.

"Vivian, let me go or I will kill you dead" was all I was capable of gathering from Sara's evil "twin". Ducking under the couch seemed to be logical, considering the mental image of being pelted by sharp weaponry. At the moment Jodi's safety was none of my concern, she got into this mess not me. . Despite the odds she managed to crawl over to me and forcefully claim my hiding spot.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Vivian now asked, I could imagine her apathetic facial expression probably covering up the fact that she was completely terrified. Drawing as much courage as I could muster I let Jodi keep my hiding spot, and eased my way over to peer through the window.

"I will think up a better comeback later when my brain thaws out" Tiffany replied, her body pinned to the side of the car. By no means was I surprised to see that Sara was the one who was attempting to calm her. She was even able to wrestle the sword from her, which was now wielded by Vivian. Her eyes were rather large and she quivered, it was true, she was making a failed attempt to hide her fear.  
"Fine, Fine I won't kill Jodi, just let me the fuck up"

"And you promise not to hurt Jodi, in any way shape or form?" Sara inquired, pressing Tiffany further into the side of the van; creating a large dent.

"With the exception of mentally scarring yes," She managed to murmur. Her speech slightly impaired from her face being smashed into my van.  
Reluctant, Sara removed her grasp on Tiffany. Vivian sidestepped over to the van still holding the sword; everyone seemed to follow at that point. Retreating from the window I maneuvered over to the Drivers seat. Jodi had also moved in unison with me finding her way to the passengers. Before I could even set myself down, Tiffany leapt into the car. Her form flying two seats over to tackle Jodi out of the chair.

"That is my seat!" She hailed.

Her body inning Jodi's quivering figure up against the door. The previous sensation of being cramped against the sides of my van seeped into my memory.

"Tiffany I thought you promised not to try and kill Jodi!" I shouted, raising a fist towards both Jodi and "Tiffany".

"Dude, Skye, I'm right here..."

Whipping around I discovered that I had mistaken their identity once again. It appeared that this occurs way too often.

"Yeah, that's Sara and she's trying to kill Jodi, such a hypocrite!" Tiffany snarled most likely irked due to the fact that she couldn't finish what she started.  
Searching for any form of conversation to alleviate the pain of the awkward event, I began to remove the shuriken from the seat. Fondling with the blade before hauling to remove them, they were fairly new and....plastic?

"For spark's sake, these are fragging Plastic, what do you have plastic shuriken?!"

"Some guy on EBay jipped me."

"You buy Shuriken off of EBay?"

"No, well normally no, but they're models of Transformer movie Frenzy's shuriken...I couldn't resist." Tiffany explained, "I am hoping to get new ones that are made of actual metal, but they won't be as light as they should be..."

Exhaling noisily I started my van. Why in the world did Tiffany need so many weapons, it wasn't like we were going to be forced to fight some "enemy invasion". Although, after so many years of committing crimes and basically hang around the bad crowd I guess a certain amount of weapons would be necessary. For self defense of course.  
The van's engine popped and croaked several times before whirring back to being fully operational. It seemed the humidity was getting the better of my vehicle as well.

"Skye, are you sure your car isn't going to explode or fall apart as soon as we hit 50 mph?" I heard Tiffany inquire from the back. Everyone was now in their desired seats, Sara up front with me, Jodi on the couch with Vivian, and Tiffany lounging on the bed. I blocked the thought of even murmuring a reply to her. I was fed up with them teasing me about my car. Sure it was a piece of crap, but it was still a good working van. Since it got you from a to b before malfunctioning.

"Putting my money on it exploding!" Sara announced enthusiastically, "Com'on Fifty bucks who wants to take me up on that offer!?"

"That's stupid, it's just gonna fall apart before was get to that point." Tiffany retorted.  
Sara folded her arms over he chest as she puckered up her lip and pouted. I realized from watch the two "twins" that Sara could easily get offended if you commented correctly.

"It's called wishful thinking," Sara whimpered.

"Oh yeah well, I bet it'll fall apart at 40 not 50" Jodi grinned, feeling a little less threatened.

"Would you all stop making bets on my car?" I shouted over all three of them, Vivian apparently not taking any part in it, sat on the couch.  
Her black jacket draped over her shoulders and her hood covering half her face. It concealed a good portion of her head, revealing maybe her mouth and nose. Under the concealment, though, she was glowering at Tiffany from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Brittany's perspective

* * *

A sign swayed in the wind, uttering tawny squeals of protest as it swaggered above two figures. The sign read "Ponce de Leon", a Spanish phrase that most usually ignored. However those who bothered to care were unnerved by the fact it was written in another language. The two teens faced each other, their faces contorted.

"Kelsi, do you have any idea where anyone is?"

"No….I have no idea" The olive colored girl replied. Her arms folded over her chest as she leaned against a cemented pillar.

"Well, they had better have a good reason for this…" The red head replied.

**Notes from Skye: Welllllllllll, looks like i'd better pick them up....like now XD Thanks for reading and please excuse any gramatical errors. And if the story in anyway is distasteful to you...i would suggest you stop reading...or you should have stopped reading.**


	5. Bed Surfing

**Skye Lee: Wow, sorry guys for making this such a long wait. Here's chapter 5 look forward to ch 6 soon! please excuse the curseing, remember you no like then don't read. Thanks guys!**

Chapter 5

Bed Surfing

The smell of diesel fuel shouldered me out a lengthy doze, reminding me of the single, grimy convenience store across from my old apartment. My back was still leaning against the beetle, my arms folded tight over my chest. Weariness tugged at my eyes fighting to drag me back into my nap. Hot rays from the sun bore down on me, causing sweat to pour down my cheeks. How long have I been sleeping? I slipped my hand into the pocket of my jeans, roaming around in search of my phone. When the smooth covering came in contact with my fingers I whipped out the pink little phone. My eyes evading the glare of the sun that reflected from the screen. It read 10:49 am.

"Where the hell are they, they were supposed to come five hours ago!" I complained, not directing my comment towards anyone in particular.

I bowed my head, my body begged for more sleep. I was willing to give in to its pleas until a voice spoke up, snatching away my chance of sleep.

"Well by this rate we're never gonna get to Detroit…" Brittany replied sullenly.

I ushered a grunt, allowing my body the rest it begged for.

A honk echoed from across the parking lot. My head leapt up in a spasmodic jerk. A signal, maybe, that Skye and the others were finally here. Hardly awake I managed to whip my head around to face the direction from where the horn sounded. Aside from the awkward angle in which I sat I distinguished a red van creeping through the mass of parked cars. Another honk called, this time I was certain that it had to be them. Besides, who drives a piece of crap like that in public? I would have been too ashamed to even stand next to that thing. Lifting myself from my cramped position I weaved over to the curb outside of the Mall entrance. My shoes scuffed against the concrete through the entire duration of my journey. Snatching a small glimpse over my shoulder I gazed at my friend behind me. Brittany had her head lowered, and I assumed that she hadn't heard the honks from the van in the parking lot. Her red hair hung down in her face as she gazed at the concrete; leaning against one of the pillars in the mall. A white box that had bulging letters lay at her feet. Containing Brittany's Wii and its other partner components. Skye's palmetto bug continued to creep along until it finally reached the curb. By then it had honked about five times.

"You don't have to honk so much, we know you're coming." I announced, approaching the red rusty vehicle.

"I'm not honking its broken." Skye whimpered from the driver's seat. Her face was contorted into a pout, with her hands grasping the wheel in a tight hold. From the looks of it, she was probably being constantly harassed about her car. I almost felt bad for her.

"Suure, Skye it's broken" I made a dull unbelieving comment, showing less enthusiasm than the bubbly Brittany who pounced her way towards the van.

The box that contained Brittany's Wii swayed in her hands as she frolicked to my side.

"Yay, we're gonna go on a road trip, we're gonna go on a road trip!" She exclaimed trying to push past me to get in the van. She must have noticed my sudden disappearance only a few moments ago, or else she wouldn't be shoving me aside. As she climbed into Skye's van she purposely flung her Wii into the back. I could hear it fumble and slam into something, it sounded as if it hit Brittany's target, hard.

Once Brittany was officially inside the van I took a step forward. Only to hear collective and rapid intakes of breathe. I hesitated knowing all to well that this wasn't going to turn out good.

"Who fucking threw this shit at ME?"

Brittany began to cackle in maniacal fits of laughter, she stopped at the entrance to the back part of the van. It was a dead give away. Skye urged me on, acting as though Tiffany was no real threat. I begged to differ; shaking my head and refusing to jump aboard.

"Just get in, we don't have all day!" Tiffany's twin growled. She was seated beside Skye.

Sara grabbed me by the arm, hauling me into the van. Putting up a fight I leaned backwards making sure my weight was enough to keep from entering the van.

'Hell no, Tiffany is a ticking time bomb of doom, I don't want to risk my life just because you guys wanted me to come!"

My tactic of using my weight failed, Skye had reached over to drag me in as well. She was known for the horrible strength in her hands. It would require a rather large pair of pliers and a lot of determination to pull free. My shins scrapped painfully on the van as I was hauled in. Those who may have been watching would have considered this kidnapping.

"Ah, No, lemme go!" I uttered a high-pitched squeal, kicking my legs as a last hope.

Sara's door slammed shut once my body was sadly brought all the way inside. I lay across both the front seats, discomfort creeping its way up my spine. Sara removed me from her lap, and tossed me aside. I landed roughly on the floor, halfway in the back. The rugged carpet that I had been thrown upon dragged across my cheek, creating a horrible burning sensation on my sweaty olive skin. Raising my head from the floor I was forced to face the scene of Tiffany throwing the Wii out the window. She didn't seem to notice the layers of duct tape strapped to it. Once the box impacted against the blockade of tape, it swung back around acting as a boomerang and bashed into Tiff's face. This only caused her to break out into a fury, cursing obscene comments all the while. Brittany toppled over, her body collapsed onto the rough carpet of Skye's van. Another body merged on the floor. It was Jodi's hulking figure rolling around while covering a good portion of the carpet. They laughed in a strange unison giggling and remotely oblivious to the rest of those around them. I would have laughed…if Tiffany weren't glaring poisonous daggers in our direction.

"IF you don't want your heads on pikes I suggest you all refrain from laughing!" She screeched her face contorted into a menacing grimace. Vivian turned her hooded head. She hadn't been paying to much attention since the van had stopped to pick us up. The only meager portion of acknowledgement she could offer any of us was a glower.

"Do you want me to take him away again?" Sara asked, twisting her body around the chair. Her expression stretched from sheer exhaustion, furrowing her brows and narrowing her eyes to slits. Ignorant to the clear fact that I was an obstacle to Sara's view of her sister, she pressed a hand into my flank to shove me aside. My body connected to the wall to my right, it was more of a gentle tap. However the fact that I'd been shoved around for the past ten minutes really started to tick me off. Apparently I'm a fucking rag-doll!

"No." Tiffany murmured leaning over to grab the bag at the end of her bed. Bed sheets following her hasty motion to protect her large possession. They draped across her pale arms, weaving ever so close to the floor. With Tiffany's hands gripping the bag I managed to detect silver locks, which were latched to every opening. Whatever she has in there must be extremely important.

Skye mumbled something from under her breathe before twisting the key in a rough motion. The van jolted violently, resulting with the default reaction of my hands seizing something near by to steady myself. Those who bothered to get out of their seats resumed their scampering in order to find quick refuge. The car was shaking in spasmodic jerks and I thought for a moment this thing was ready to implode!

"Its ok, just hold on to something we'll get moving in a second." Skye called over her shoulder. She seemed rather calm which only heightened my concern. When Skye is calm or seems to know what she's doing, it only means a future hell. I squinted my eyes and grasped onto the back of Skye's seat, praying that this was the only bad thing happening on this trip.

"Skye, your van is a piece of shit!" Sara and Tiffany screamed over the rattling sounds escaping her van.

"Don't fragging remind me!" Skye hollered back, barely audible over the popping and whooping noises from the van.

In turn with her frustration Skye slammed the sole of her feet into the car repeatedly.

"Work, work, work, damn it!"

A final spring from the rust bucket with wheels returned Skye's van to the normal rev of an engine. Sara stared from her seat, her eyes watching Skye's every move.

"Violent, but effective…" She commented dully reaching into the glove compartment, dragging out the map.

Skye exhaled, wrapping her hands around the steering wheel to maneuver the van from the curb. We were now well on our way to Detroit, only thing left was to make it out of Florida. Brittany's previous refuge resided on Jodi's lap, with the couch nearly toppling over from the weight of all three friends. Vivian was rather petrified from the severe jostles of the van and from Jodi's and Brittany's body's squashing her into the sofa. But now with the added weight lifted, the strain on the couch was quickly alleviated.

Brittany had arose from her cramped position on the couch, to find a more comfortable or safer spot to sit, She decided to seat herself beside Tiffany. Apparently she doesn't know the definition of "safe". She resumed her constant pestering about who "him" was.

"You have five seconds to back away, before I gut you like a fish!" She snarled raising a fist in Brittany's face. The sheets had fallen off the bed by all the movement caused mainly by Tiffany.

Her threat was enough to scare Brittany from the edge of the bed. Brittany shuffled away in a hasty motion, scooting closer to me.

"Kelsi, she scares me…"

I huffed bothering to turn my attention towards her. "You're not alone…"

Brittany tugged at my jeans as Skye accidentally ran into a pothole. The inside of the van bounced abruptly; all balance was lost in my legs. My body collapsed on top of Brittany as a second bump rattled the van. I made an effort to remove myself in that awkward position on top of my friend. She grunted and wheezed once my weight relieved the strain on her body.

"I'm going to go back to bed now, so if you could refrain from throwing useless game consuls at me it would be great" Tiffany grumbled directing the comment mainly towards Brittany, her words filled with an irritation beyond any comprehension.

"Good luck with that…" Vivian scoffed, claiming the armrest of the couch. It seemed like a reasonable precaution since Skye's van began to act up once more. Shaking and honking all the while.

Tiffany then reached for the backpack at the end of her bed, Ignoring Vivian's retort, and held it close to her chest. She rammed her back to the wall and curled into a fetal position. Facing us, most likely to keep an eye out just in case one of us decides to be stupid.

"Why don't you just take the stuffed animal out of the bag?" Sara inquired, her body still twisted in an awkward position.

"Oh oh oh, so it is a stuffed animal!" Brittany squealed into my ear, flailing her arms madly, "Is it a bunny, is it?"

Tiffany's response was obvious; she was completely ignoring them, omitting a grunt before closing her eyes to sleep. How lucky she was! Capable of escaping Brittany's childish questions and radical antics. The back of the van was rather stuffy and cramped. I certainly hoped that there was a rest stop ahead, I felt a bit of claustrophobia coming on.

* * *

Tiffany's perspective

* * *

My arms brushed across the fabric on Skye's seat. It had only been a couple hours since we had left Florida, possibly eight. From what I grasped by Sara's observations from the map we were pretty much half way through Georgia. That, actually, is really good considering the condition of this piece of shit. I hovered over Skye's shoulder enjoying the fact that I was actually making her uneasy. I could tell by the way she arched her shoulders and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. My eyes were drawn to the Alarm clock on top of the dashboard. The red numbers reading 6:13 pm. damn we need a hotel.

"Skye, I think it's about time we find a place to hit the sack," I suggested, leaning over the top of her chair with my chin inches away from her ear.

"Well, get the sleeping bags out, I'll find the place ta park" She replied with a sigh. Her hands forcibly maneuvering the wheel to make a left turn.

"No, you Imbecile!" I barked, gripping the edges of her seat with my nails, "We need a hotel, I'm not sleeping in your steaming shit piece of a van!"

"Imbeculen…" Skye giggled, making fun of my statement and excluding the fact that I had insulted her.

"Would you find a hotel, honestly six people are not all going to be able to sleep in your van." Sara cut in, aiding me in the argument. For once, we were agreeing on something…not that we hadn't before.

Skye glared at the both of us from the corner of her eye, her attention still partially on the road ahead. A couple cars zoomed past us at high speeds.

"Well there aren't any hotels out here any way" She attempted to point out. Unaware of the numerous shapes of hotel buildings whizzing past our window.

"There's one, there's another one, and another, and another" Brittany commented from the back, making Skye look stupid, or blind. In which case she shouldn't be driving at all.

Well arguing with Skye over the concept of "finding" a hotel isn't going to work; maybe a bit of force might do the trick. That leaves only one thing do I threaten her, or strangle her and let Sara drive, life's full of tough choices.

* * *

Skye's perspective

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the dashboard. Waiting for the light to turn the desirable color of green. I had hoped Tiffany's silence was just the fact she had given up on our conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her staring out side my window a blank expression on her features. Yeah, she gave up. Sara though, was a different story. She was leaned over in my personal space. Her eyes bulging in a not so menacing manner.

"Just fucking pull over; now!" She yelled in my ear. It was a wonder I hadn't become deaf by all the screamed insults directed towards me. I could take a hint.

Ignoring the ring in my ear that probably should have been a sentence, I took a small glance through my rearview mirror. I was able to actually see the back part of the van aside from everyone else, who were smashed like sardines into a tin can. Brittany energetic as ever still had her face shoved out the back window. At this time it seemed that Kelsi and Vivian had aroused from their deep sleep. Their deep eight hour sleep, honestly I wondered if they had slept at all the night before.

"And another, and another, and anoth-"

"Shut up!" Sara, Kelsi and Vivian all screamed after Brittany, "We all get it, Skye is officially BLIND!"

I wouldn't lie; I was rather insulted. All of my friends thought I was blind. The only reason for skipping these hotels was to screw with them. I wasn't truly blind. Well actually that was one reason; my other reason was for the expenses. Who pays one hundred dollars for each person to buy a room at a hotel, seriously! I am not willing to pay eight hundred dollars just to rent one room for one night; that is fragging insane. As I contemplated on my thoughts, my attention was dragged from the road.

My hands loosened on the wheel, permitting it to wedge from my grasp. Fading further into a daydream, not noticing my hunk of a van swerving to the wrong side of the road.

Sara and Kelsi started screaming something but I didn't quite understand them. I was too indulged in my thoughts to notice how close the van was to going into a head on collision. Apparently this was a couple of minutes ago, and they had been screaming at me for some time. Snapping from my thoughts, I wrapped my hands immediately back on the wheel. Applying enough vigor to dodge the car in front of us. My van squealed to the other side missing the mini van by a nano second.

It honked wildly as it passed us, my van replied on its own.

"Skye!" Sara screamed, "Are you trying to fucking kill us!?"

Before I could reply I had to turn again ripping the fabric off my steering wheel; my intensions to save the palmetto bug from serious damage. It was bad enough that I was disoriented without my friends screaming in my ear. A Paramedic would be handy the next trip we take, that's if everyone's alive for the second trip.

The red vehicle cuffed across a grey object that jutted out from the side of the road. Our current position at the time was on winding roads that were beginning to climb up one of Gerogia's mountains. There was plenty of rock but not enough road beneath us by the time the van had stopped fully. Through all the collaboration I had missed a long range of events in the car. My eyes had only caught flashes of movement in my rear view mirror. They turned out to be the flying forms of my friends, those who had no seatbelts for that matter. The odds zeroed down to everyone in the back part of my van.

The first flailing form that I could detect was Tiffany's, her body was flung backwards in a painful arch. Her flying form defying all gravity before landing harshly against the corner of my bed. Tiffany showed little freight when she was flown back, it didn't surprise me. I wanted to believe that was screaming inside, hoping to find some way to get back at her. Any sign of weakness from her could prove to be a blessing, however it was wishful thinking. The next flying figure I noticed afterward was my poor hulking friend, Jodi, so tall that when she was jolted from her seat. The top of her head smashed against the roof with a sickening crack. My stomach flipped as I heard the sound of her skull smashing into my roof. Praying with all my might that we wouldn't have to go to the hospital because Jodi got a concussion. I pictured Tiffany sitting next to her shouting for her to suck it up and to not be such a cry baby. To be frank I would believe a concussion would be something to cry over, those things hurt like hell. I made a mental note to install seatbelts in my couch. Before I could contemplate much more on Jodi's well being a rather large body came tumbling out of the roof and bashing down on the couch with Jodi. Witnessing this through the rearview mirror, at the time I was pretty much prepared to murder the next person sitting close to me. The fact that someone, a stranger was hiding in my roof surpassed me. I was more concerned about the new hole in my roof!

"Oooh, hey look, we can make a sun roof now!" Sara exclaimed, only pushing my restraints further.

"You put any additional gadgets in my car and I will tie you to the couch and throw you out of the van!" I threatened.

Sara shrugged off my threat as she dug her nails into the side of the car door.

Kelsi and Vivian were sadly thrown about the van before landing harshly on the ground as Brittany was the last to be thrown from her position. She landed on Sara's lap, evading contact with the wall that separated the front and the back of the van.

"Where the hell did u come from?" Sara exclaimed, her arms raising the map over her head to keep from ripping it.

"I don't know, I really don't know, I should move shouldn't I" Brittany squeaked. Sitting rather uncomfortably in Sara's lap. The van had stopped and everyone was slowly recovering.

"Ya move" Sara snarled, less than pleased with Brittany making any bodily contact with her.

* * *

Tiffany's perspective

* * *

"How the-"

I began, sitting in an erect position on my bed.

"Wait…I don't want to know"

My hands dug into the sides of the bed as the van continued making its horrific spin. Piece of shit like this shouldn't be driven by a blind idiot. It seemed my final option now was to threaten her. The only question was, do I use my dagger…or my sword. Then the idea of using either my Kunai or Shuriken seemed pleasing, but then I remembered she'd seen both. The sword would be much too large, and it would take me to long to get out of my jacket. I peered into my jacket scanning for any object that she hadn't seen and would frighten her the most. The more I scare her, the better advantage I would have on her.

Between the squealing of the wheels, my friends hollering for Skye to stop the car, and a bang I couldn't focus on what I was thinking about. A headache snuck in through my ears causing them to create an irritating ring. The form of brandy's large body on top of Jodi became an interesting distraction.

"Brandy, what the hell, are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the odd scene. Brandy was shorter than Jodi, and yet she was squashing her enough to possibly snap her back in half.

"I wanted to come to so I hid on the roof" She whimpered, not paying attention to Jodi's in pained wheezes and pleads for her to get off. Jodi continued to grasp at her skull as if it still hurt when she bashed it against the roof. It probably did, but if she got a concussion I refused to go to the emergency room with her. She would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

"I will be honest; I am surprised it held you at all" I replied in a dull tone, uninterested in her story "now if you will excuse me"

Sliding my hands into the jacket I felt about the weapons within, careful not to prick myself with the sharp objects. Grasping the hilt of the desired Dagger I approached Skye. My jacket no longer cloaking my weapon my hands shifted to position the blade forward. I continued to keep the blade close to my chest as my feet guided me across the room. My concern was not for Skye; to be honest I would slit her throat if she weren't so careful around me. Fear didn't grip me at the thought of killing someone, she may be a friend yes, but how long could I truly trust her. Frankly no one could even gain a mutual trust with me, maybe my sister, but even then I had doubts.

Skye for the past hours had leeched on to my last nerves and my patience was running dangerously thin. Wrapping my hands around the back of the driver's seat I managed to seize Skye at the throat. Her attention had to be forced on the road otherwise she would have fought to escape. The Blade glistened under the fading sun; the intricate design of two snakes wrapping themselves together was visible over the seat. The blade had a curved structure common amongst a number of blades. Sara continued to stare at the map, ignoreing Skye's pleads for some assistance.

"Now that I have your attention, find us a hotel, will you?" I hissed into Skye's ear, pressing the blade deeper into the skin of her neck.

She yelped at the pressure exerted through the dagger. Her hands dug firmly into the steering wheel as she attempted to drive with the nerve racking distraction.

"But, they, they're all so expensive!" Skye complained, even now she bothered to find an excuse to continue on the road. I'd grown tired of this game she played.

"Ok, how about I rephrase this," I snarled, "Stop the damn car!"

Skye in response to my shout slammed her feet on the brakes. When it didn't halt that very second she smashed her feet into it repeatedly, which presented to be worrisome. I watched her bash her feet on the brakes about five times before looking up at the road. It was the last exit to enter the town, and I had to act fast. I reached over the top of her seat and grabbed at the steering wheel. If the brakes didn't work then…how the hell are we gonna stop?

I swung the wheel in the direction I wanted, as best to my ability. Sara snickered at the sight of me dangling over Skye who unceasingly bashed her feet on the brakes. How she didn't understand that the van wasn't going to stop escaped me.

"What are you laughing at!" I yelled at the top my lungs. We continued to plunge down the highway uncontrollably.

"Tiffany, I have an idea" Skye called over my yelling, and everyone else's frantic hollering from the back.

I groaned. Oh primus no, the last time she had an idea we all almost ended up dying. I still gripped the steering wheel attempting to drive the worst van in the world. Even if it was an idea from Skye, I had to consider all options, maybe this time it wouldn't be as bad.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see in a second" She uttered a goofy smile. What have I done? "Sara, take the wheel and head for that hotel over there, Brandi since you fell from my roof I want you to get the chain from inside the roof compartment, and Tiff, I'd like it if you got on the bed"

It sounded reasonable enough. I was tired of Skye driving anyway and I got to sit on the bed and watch comfortably. Although I didn't understand why we needed a chain. The idea of all of this was rather vague and I didn't trust it all that much. However if it helped in stopping the van, I was all for it…I may regret that thought.

Skye thrust the doors open allowing the doors to bang against the sides. The road beneath us was a blurr. My eyes widened slightly when Skye and Brandi approached the edge of my bed. I was oblivious to the fact that Brandi had attached the chain in a place I hadn't expected.

* * *

Brandi's Perspective

* * *

"Don't you fucking dare, don't you fucking dare!" Tiffany screamed. Her eyes filled with an unspeakable terror. She rose to her feet attempting to jump back into the van.

Skye's bed dangled out between the opening in the back, its metal feet spewing sparks from the friction of the road. She looked over at me ignoring the others in the back. Kelsi, Vivian, and Jodi gawked from behind the couch. The expressions on their faces showed their gratefulness. Undoubtedly pleased that they hadn't been chosen for this. Sara was still driving, and unavailable to assist her sister in the matter. Most likely what Skye planned in the first place. Tiffany was clawing up the bed in a furious attempt to get back in the safe zone. Skye and I held on to the bed, planning to let it loose at the right moment. My fingers grew tired and sweaty under the burdening weight of her bed. The bed sheets had been stripped from the mattress to ensure that Tiffany didn't slide off.

"You agreed to this Tiffany," Skye shouted over the howl of the wind.

"I don't remember agreeing to be thrown from the van!" Tiffany yowled grasping on the end of the bed for dear life. The chain still attached would prevent the bed from flipping or being lost along the way.

"Just let it go already, the vans gotta stop before we reach the hotel!" I exclaimed releasing her hold on her end of the bed. Skye couldn't hold on to what was left and was compelled to let go as well.

Tiffany dug her nails deeply into the fabric of the mattress screaming and cursing all the way. Everyone else was finally rid of the shock when the van's speed decreased rapidly. Skye's plan did work, and by that victorious grin that spread across her face. It seemed that stopping the van wasn't her only intention.

Sara pulled into the hotel parking lot, the van now rolled at a regular pace. Tiffany hadn't budged a muscle since she'd gone "bed surfing".

"Ya know, Skye, you could have just put the van in park" Sara shouted from the drivers seat.

"What's the fun in that?" She replied, continuing to smile a horrible smile.


	6. Wallet

Chapter 6

Wallet

"You owe me a new bed"

"But it's-"

"It's my bed!"

My towering frame leaned over Skye. Keeping in mind of the situation at hand, I kept a fair distance between the bed and myself. Skye hovered over the bed as her hands dug into the sheets. Her eyes locked with Tiffany's, who copycatted her exact stance. Tiffany had to bend down for her violet eyes to war with Skye's.

Hunching over, lingering above the brunettes tiny shoulders. I caught a whiff of mango incense and men's cologne.

"Skye, I would suggest going along with this," I prayed, she would accept my advice.

My body quivered from under my jacket, how come it was so cold out? Even under all this scratchy wool the cold had managed to seep through and cut the nakedness on my arms.

Skye's lip curled, relentless and determined to fight on. Tiffany, however, always managed to out best her. Color returned to my cheeks once Skye stalked away and towards the hotel. From afar I could still hear her arguing to herself. However the words were inaudible. Crossing my arms as my eyes followed Skye's trudging form. Her Shoes stomped into the slush that formed in the mud and smudged the parking lot.

"Um, yeah, that's a good Idea, we should check in" I called my voice shaky, aware that I was being ignored.

Tiffany bashed her foot against the mattress. "Who's going to put this back?" She bellowed, "Because I'm not!"

With the flick of her ponytail she was following Skye's tracks. Refusing to be responsible for a bed that's not even mine, I also tagged along. Tiff's arms folded into her jacket as a chilly breeze slithered through the parking lot. It was only going to get colder as we continued north, and I hope she realized this. My brunette hair was brushed from my face as I ambled alongside my friend.

"Hey, Jodi, Where are you going?" Vivian called from the van. Everyone peered around at the same time she did. Their legs all dangled from the back of the van, possibly the only break they'd get from this madness.

"Were going inside to check on Sara, Want to come?" I hollered back.

Unified they replied, "No, no thank you"

Everyone else stayed with the Van, besides Sara who had already entered the Lobby long before. On a lighter note Georgia was a pretty place, all the vegetation and wildlife was so enticing. If we weren't so rushed to go to the concert then I would have gone for a small nature walk. Even the scent in the air caused my heart to flutter; it was so crisp and refreshing. My thick blue and red wool jacket kept the warmth of my body insolated shielding most of the cutting chill.

Double doors swung open by Tiffany's forceful hands. A rush of even colder air filtered out of the lobby. The necessity of this surpassed me, shouldn't they consider heat if it's cold outside? My friend wrapped her jacket tighter around her shoulders. The chill was getting the best of her.

Skye was found pacing in the middle of the room. Arms folded behind her back with her face distorting the more she paced. Those in line cast concerned glances in her direction. Sara was leaning towards the lady at the counter, her elbows poised to position her head between her hands. Her eyelids drooped as she continued to give the woman a bored grimace.

"I'm supposed to have a room booked under the name Owens," She informed, rolling her brown eyes when the lady nodded and turned her attention to the machine. Her hands tapped diligently across the keyboard. She used one finger for each key which lengthened the already tedious wait for their room.

Typing and glancing up from the computer screen, the lady at the desk continued to search for the booked room under the name Owens. As soon as her eyes lit up, Sara assumed the lady had found what she was looking for. Either that or she enjoyed making stupid faces.

"Oh, yes, the master bed room!" She announced. Her voice boomed blurting the sentence to the whole world. Most in the line moaned as they realized how drawn out it was going to be before they booked a room themselves.

A little ways down the line Skye had ceased her crazed mumbling and pacing. A relief to those close by, but they had chosen the wrong time to relax.

"Master bedroom…" Skye uttered, her chassis pivoting to face Sara's hunched frame.

Multiple heads turned, as if anticipating something to alleviate their raw boredom.

"You- Have a "Master" Bedroom!?"

The shout only increased more concern throughout the line of people, an urge for Sara to finish her work at a quicker pace. She still faced the lady at the counter avoiding the expression on Skye's face. If she looked now she feared that she would giggle uncontrollably.

Sara stretched herself over the counter closer towards the lady. "Could you just give me the keys now?"

Suppressing her first fit of giggles, had she truly gone insane or had she intended Skye to find out?

"But-"

"Give me the Keys, now!" She enforced.

As soon as the flash of sealed plastic braced hold of her attention, she snatched it from the receptionist's hands. Turning on her heel and sprinting down the hall abandoning her sister, Skye, and Me. Her laughter echoing through the lobby, and fading once she disappeared in the elevator.

Tiffany stood dumbfounded beside me before coming to the realization that her evil twin had the keys, and the room number.

"Wait, Sara!" She screamed, "Don't leave me here with these idiots!"

The chance to ridicule Tiffany at her slow reaction to her sister's rapid disappearance was unavoidable.

"Least we're smart enough to not have our own plans backfire on us."

A simple glare, but it was enough to have a sense of victory swell in my chest. Tiffany tore down her sister's escape route calling her name repeatedly and making excuses for her not to leave. Like the fact that she hadn't a clue to where the room was and that Sara was the one with both keys.

I found it time to laugh but Skye agreed otherwise. Fuming over the clear evidences that Sara and Tiff cheated us out by getting a better room and not sharing it. As she stood closely to the counter, her very presence keeping the other customers away, she noticed something. Sara had left her wallet on the counter in her wake. However upon examining it further she realized that Sara never had a wallet. She picked it up and weaved over towards me. She had stretched the wallet open full length and analyzed it. Her eyes expanded as soon as she came to my side. I leaned in to examine it further.

"Do we know anyone by the name of Samuel Black?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I paused then; apparently Sara had succeeded in pick pocketing once again. I filtered through any memory of someone by the name of Samuel Black. No one I knew had that name, unless. Nah, it couldn't be.

"Don't tell me she stole the cop's wallet!" I exclaimed.

"What cop?"

"The one we last encountered when we kidnapped you, remember, the fat one?" The explanation was faulty but the light in her features expressed that she knew who I was talking about.

"Nah, it can't be" She argued, returning her gaze on the wallet.

In return she searched through the wallet more. Until another fold flipped, revealing his Police badge.

"Well, fuck…"

Sara's Perspective

I tossed my bags onto the sofa that sprawled in front of the flat T.V. screen. The hotel room was big enough to be considered an apartment. An odd banging was echoing through the hall from outside. Wasn't sure what psychopath was making all the noise but the fact that I'd escaped from Skye and got the room successfully was thrilling. I giggled only slightly until I heard my name. I whipped around hoping it wasn't those voices again. When I heard it a second time and I eased my way over to the door, pressing my ear onto its roughly painted surface.

"Sara!"

Sighing as the sound of the familiar voice rung a bell, I'd forgotten all about Tiffany. She was probably upset about me leaving her behind, however there was no regret; she needs to learn how to run faster.

"Tiffany, I'm in here!" I exclaimed through the door, too lazy to open it.

"Were?" She called.

I peered through the peephole in the door. A dark form was standing in front of it glancing around aimlessly.

"Here!"

"Where"

"Right in Here"

"Where the fuck is here?"

She began to move further from the door and my irritation grew.

"Not that way you idiot," I seethed, clenching the door handle.

"Then where?" She retorted, lingering further from the door.

I leaned closer, still too lazy to bother to tell her the room number or to reveal my location. A game seemed better, my sister and I always played this particular game. Especially if we wished for them to find something, but we didn't want to tell them where it was exactly.

"Warmer, warmer, no, fucking freezing"

"What's the number?" Tiffany exclaimed, as she wandered down the hallway. Tapping the walls feebly, and as desperate as they came.

"Now you ask." I retorted, folding my arms across my chest, and peering through the peephole.

"Just tell me!" She bellowed, her fury consuming the atmosphere of the room.

"Ok, ok, Number 313" I worded slowly to her so that way she could register the numbers fully in her brain.

It didn't take long before a knock met my door and I was forced to open it. I left a wide grin plastered on my face to greet my flustered sister. She didn't have bags; most of her shit was stored in her pockets.

"You, Left me…" She whined at the doorway, pushing past me to enter the Hotel's Master bedroom.

"Not my fault, you were just too slow." Was all I preferred to say in return.

She grunted to that and plopped herself down on the couch, lounging there for a few seconds before turning on the T.V. Ignoring me for the rest of the afternoon.

Nothing was unpacked, I didn't bother doing so. You never have time for that when you've got the cops up your ass every five seconds. I lounged there with my sister watching Man Vs Wild, the greatest hobo in the world. Already he was eating something disgusting and telling us all about the wonders it's supposed to do to your body. I gripped the edge of my armrest when he decided to jump down a waterfall with a vine. Oh how exciting. This retard really knows how to get hurt! I couldn't wait to see the part where he splatters!

Sadly, though, that time never came. In disappointment I settled myself back into my seat, frowning upon the rest of the show. My hand wandered to my pockets only to notice the empty space in which Sam's wallet was supposed to be. Great, his wallet's missing…well, of course its missing. Wait…

"My wallet is missing!" I screeched my hands flailing with my fingers curled like claws.

"You never had a wallet…" Tiffany groaned, still watching the ending of the show.

Flailing my arms trying to remember how else I could possibly phrase this.

"Sam's Wallet," I explained, nearly sobbing.

"You had Sam's wallet, how'd you manage that?" She inquired, perturbed by my reaction of his missing wallet.

"I stole it when he was dragging me, so where is it!?" I whimpered, back tracking to where I might have left it last. Then remembering the counter in the lobby…Skye must have taken it. I dashed to the door swinging it open,

"Skye, where is my wallet!" My holler echoing down the hall, I thundered into the elevator.

My quick departure left my sister in complete solitude, as she remained in her seat in front of the T.V.

Tiffany's Perspective

The silence in the room after the door slammed was rather lonely.

I sat there on there on the couch with the credits from the show still rolling. Now there's nothing to watch, no one here to ignore, and pretty much nothing else left to do.

Knock knock

Pausing on the couch I wondered if Sara had already made it back. If so she's one fast motherfucker. She left without the key, which gave me the opportunity to torture her with the door. Eager to get started I skipped to the door and peered into the peephole. Too much of my disappointment I didn't see anyone there. Hoping she wasn't playing mind games with me, I opened it.

Right there, standing with a ridiculous green outfit with an orange scarf stood a kid not even 10 years old. He smiled presenting multiple gaps where he lost his baby teeth. To me he was little freckled faced freak.

"Hi do you want to buy-"

"No!"

Slamming the door in the kids face I attempted to walk back to the couch. Only when two more knocks followed I bothered to open the door again, unsure of my logic. The persistent little bastard was right there with his toothless grin.

"Hello would you-"

"Go away!"

Slamming the door once again, I didn't bother walking back to the couch. Instead I dashed to the bedroom and locked the door. Hoping the little menace would go away. Until I heard the door open outside; How is that possible I-

"Shit!" I exclaimed, searching myself discovering that my key was missing. Digging into my jacket for my knife until I realized then…I had also left my jacket outside. Having no other choice I unbolted the door, regretting every movement.

My worst horror came to life when I found him digging through my jacket. I charged at him tackling the little twerp screaming and hollering. Calling him all sorts of names and threatening to shoot him in the face if he touched my jacket ever again. His eyes got all teary and he started the whole snot face ordeal. Releasing him I was relieved when he dashed out of the room wailing down the hall. I followed him to the door only to bash it against the frame. My feet stomped against the carpet as I reached my jacket that lay on the couch. Searching through it to make sure everything was still there and nothing had been damaged. I noticed a smudge mark on the blade of my favorite dagger. Immediately I scooped it up, cradling it and cleaning off the smudge.

The last thing I wanted was filthy fat kid smudges all over my blades; he touches anything else of mine I'm using this exact dagger to chop off his chubby fingers. Slipping on the jacket making sure to never leave it alone again, let alone take it off. On second thought, why sit here...when I could kill him now.

I couldn't believe my luck. The kid's mother had gone out somewhere and so he really had no parental back up. He was alone in the hotel, and he was an easy target. Fat kid caught sight of me down the hall. He froze like a deer in headlights before bolting to an exit. His chubby finger jabbed at the elevator button; he didn't seem to realize that those doors weren't going to open anytime soon. My boots clubbed the carpet of the hall which added to my menacing swagger as I approached the little twerp at the elevator. My hands dug into my pockets leisurely twiddling with the point of my dagger.

Normally I'd have a plan, a scheme to end this infestation. This time though, it would all be on the spurt of the moment. Fat kid swayed as if ready to faint but instead wrapped his sweaty fingers around the fire escape door handle and rocketed into the stairway. Oh no, you're not getting away that easy. The chase began as I burst into the stair way and began my pursuit. Only 30 minutes into it did I realize one thing…Running...I hate running, and worst of all I'm being out run by a fat kid with a orange bandana.

If Sara ever found out about this I would never live it down. Sweat poured down my face as I continued to climb yet another flight of stairs. Damn I hate stairs...

The fat little bastard was in the lead by the 2nd flight and I was definantly not gaining on him. By the 3rd floor he was two flights ahead and keeping his lead. By the 6th floor I had adopted a new strategy ... playing possum. I crumbled to the floor with a thud. Attempting to keep my head from bashing too hard on the concrete, I maneuvered my arm to support my neck. My shoulder and hip were throbbing as soon as I made contact. It would be worth it though. Just wait, if the kid is that much of a numbskull he'll come flocking over to me like a vulture.

Tump tump tump

His sneakers tapped down the stairs. Anticipation welled into my throat and verged closely to anxiety. Soon his breath hovered over my "passed out" form, I begged mentally for him to take the bait.

"Is it dead?" he mused, questioning himself.

A nudge on my shoulder meant he was at close range. He nudged me again. Through the slits in my eyes I made out beaten tennis shoes, which were now repeatedly nudging at my shoulder. At the final nudge I lashed out with my hands and wrapped them around his heels. Fat kid yelped in reaction to my attack. His free leg flailed about. It smacked me randomly as I lifted him from the stairs.

"Gotcha!" I sneered, eagerly toting him up the stairs in search of a trash chute.

Before long I had him dangling in front of an open space, the metallic tunnel leading down to the garbage disposal. Tossing him in but keeping the miniature door open I waited as he struggled to grab at the opening. His dirty little fingers wriggling their way to secure his safety for now.

"You're going to pay for what you did," I threatened, revealing my dagger. The same dagger he had left smudge marks on. It was time to stay true to my word.

He wailed and hollered for help, tears streaming down his cheeks and snot bubbling from his nostrils. His whole body trembled under my shadow. My dagger floated above his left pinky and his screaming only heightened as it came down- onto the metal frame. He had withdrawn his hand, holding it close to his bosom.

"Any last words?" I questioned, he opened his mouth but I cut in. uninterested in what he actually had to say I answered for him "Too late"

With a swipe of my dagger the other hand withdrew and he slid down the chute, His wails echoing down the tunnel.

* * *

Sara's Perspective.

* * *

"Skye!"

Not a second, not a single second. Before she could even comprehend my presence I tackled her, nails clawing and hands searching desperately for the wallet. It took Skye a while to unleash her own fury. Yeah, she was pissed, but not as pissed as I was! She couldn't even understand how hard it was to steal that damn wallet. I had tried for weeks, purposely getting myself in trouble to steal Sam's wallet. I had never told Tiffany about those…previous weeks. She almost didn't recognize my absence; at least I thought she didn't. Everyone else; Jodi, Vivian, Kelsi, the whole shebang they all gawked at our tumbling forms as we battled it out in the mud. Sam's wallet flopped out of Skye's pocket, without a moment to lose I snatched it and rolled away from my dumbfounded opponent.

"Guys, get in the van!" A form screeched from the lobby, interrupting our little charade. It bolted towards us, it was Tiffany. My baggage was retrieved from subspace and thrown at me. Skye was now even more dumbfounded; much like everyone else.

"Tiffany, what did you do?" Skye growled.

"Why do we have to leave?" I asked talking over Skye, "We just got here"

Tiffany had the bed in the van and was already starting the engine.

"What did you do?" Skye exclaimed. Tiffany uttered a sheepish grin,

"I'll explain later, just please do me a favor and get in the car."


	7. A Silver gremlin's unfortunate demise

Chapter 7

It was the glisten of the two moons over the horizon that froze time for the Elite guard. Their weaponry strung leisurely about them in clusters on the third moon's surface. Unprepared or ignorant, either way they would have to pay the price. Their actions were as similar as leaving a home unlocked for the thief; which presented the advantage to a stealthy silver spy. Slipping through unnoticed was much too simple a job for the silver gremlin. Frenzy ducked through guards who paid no heed to their surroundings. His lightweight form trudging through the rocky earth without a squeak of sound, He could thank space for that.

A blue extended optic twitched for a scratch in which Frenzy complied with a rapid jolt from his fourth servo. An action he learned from the earthlings. He didn't understand the meaning behind the action but he enjoyed doing it. Save for the soundless atmosphere, Frenzy was musing muted chirps of interest as he approached the bronze Space Bridge. He climbed up the tower to reach the control panel. Frenzy's mission was to activate this space bridge and retrieve the all spark fragments. His steps were planned through thoroughly, and he knew the process by spark.

'First, alert Blackout and Cyclonus to create the distraction.

Second, once distraction made daze the 'bot guarding the allspark fragments. He will have his attention on Blackout and Cyclonus. He is located under the gate next to the pillar opposite of the activation panel.

Third, Dazed Autobot will come out with his weapon which is attached to his left waist side, dismantle weapon with shuriken. Then also fire a second round to the bots faceplate resulting in a complete shutdown to emergency stasis.

Four, Thieve the Allspark fragments and make escape through Space bridge. In all, Autobots by then are obliterated by colleagues and Both Blackout and Barricade are following after me. One Autobot down in serious medical condition and emergency stasis with All Spark fragments achieved. Along with being on our way back to HQ'

The steps raced through his processor in a kilk, his jittery frame jostling about once his communicator slid open. He beckoned the call for his comrades leaving Frenzy impatiently waiting for their arrival. During his wait he felt it proper to tinker with the system inaudibly clicking a few more times while dialing the specific code that was so kindly handed over by Longarm, or Shockwave as the Decepticons know him by.

An unsettlement spread amongst the Elite guard, and if two forms of unidentified aircraft hadn't peaked over the horizon Frenzy would have been detected; the vibrations of the Space gate shook debris from the moon's surface. Blackout was the first to transform and begin the siege buffeting the enemy with a down fall of missiles and hot lasers. His titanic body weaved its way, not gracefully, but with a striking ease through the bots fighting for their lives.

"Frenzy, have you acquired the Fragments?" Cyclonus hissed through the communicator as a young mech charged at him with wild optics, delirious from the shock of battle. Making it apparent that he was fresh among the ranks; too bad he wouldn't live to serve Cybertron properly. The thought crossed Cyclonus' processor once the blade slid between the bots abdomen and ripped through the wiring and protective armor keeping his waist intact. Energon erupted from the fatal blow, his spark extinguished.

Not too far from the gate, the silver form of the manic spy loomed over a fallen guard. Shurikens embedded into the guard's faceplate, exactly how Frenzy had planned it. His claw struck a shard sharply, a reassurance that these were not decoys.

"," Frenzy responded with a whir of clicks, His scanners whooped as the energy signature of a hulking Autobot occurred to be in close range. Frenzy didn't comprehend on how close until the cleaver came in contact to his delicate frame. He should have lost a head, or a few limbs. Yet the gravity of this moon was similar to that of water, most movement would require an extra exertion of energy.

Frenzy glided to the activation panel on the Space gate. The vortex powered functionally within its nesting space, ensuring hope for an easy escape. Even as Frenzy's four servos wrapped themselves around the panel the hulking menace was after him once more. The last second in which the downloading of the code had been completed was when the mace smashed into the panel. Permanently damaging and locking the vortex's sequence into a consistency. Sparks spewed; the impact of the mace to the panel flung Frenzy out of balance and twirling above the moon's surface. His flank throbbed from the Autobots harsh blow; he hadn't calculated the titan to attack him so viciously. Yet in a far sector of Frenzies processor he knew he should have suspected some idiotic move from that glitch.

"Cyclonus,I'!" Frenzy shrilled into the com-link. He called again, and again, and once more. Not a single reply nor an "ok" or "we're on our way". Nothing ensured Frenzy of any back up against this beastly Autobot. Frenzy found himself loosing the tune of his cocky and obnoxious behavior towards his enemy.

The Autobot gripped his Cleaver in his servos, landing his ligaments heavily on the rocks and sprouting clouds of dust in his wake. Neither a missile nor rocket could defer the bot from the goal in mind. His optics danced with electricity but the menacing stare faded quickly; once the gravitational pull refused to allow the Autobot to proceed farther. His servos skidded across rocks leading into a frenzied flail to escape what was already the inevitable. Despite the heavily armored bots weight he was hauled in a puff of dust and sucked violently into the Vortex.

It only spread larger and wider. Swallowing the gate into itself; the space bridge was no longer a passage way to somewhere, it was a black-hole to anywhere! Frenzy despite the throbbing, clawed at the rocks below him searching for a stable grasp on anything, something to keep him from entering that abysmal gate of doom. Yet as the gravity sucked at his flailing body drawing him closer Frenzy had failed in saving his spark. The silver gremlin slipped between the swirling colors of purple and blue only to face the crushing weight of the gravity within the newborn black-hole. His vision went white as his frame was crushed and bent, unaware that his comrades had long since deserted him on the moon. The con's had grudgingly left both Frenzy and the Allspark fragments to their own fates.


	8. Voltage and the Cops

Chapter 8

** Brittany's prov. **

The Day had long past and the sun had sunk beneath the brilliant horizon of the long awaited Michigan. Skye's Van was forced into a full haul through three states, Tennessee, Kentucky, and Indiana. All the while she was petting the wheel and begging for it to go just a few more miles, and it pulled through as she had asked. The route we traveled had dragged us through farmland and rolling hills. A city was a miracle to behold. Each one we came upon we made sure to stay at the hotels. Showers were the complaint of the majority. However Tiffany and Sara seemed to be comfortable in their dirty clothing, they could go on for weeks on end.

We came through a grove of trees which hung limply above the paved road. Dusk was creeping through the woods and darkness seeped in. The whites of Skye's eyes shone through the dimness in the van. Most everyone lay leisurely and sound asleep no matter the position. Vivian still kept her hood over her face and her body leaned over in an arch. She sat silently, alongside me on the couch. I sprawled myself all over the rest of the space left. My iPod roared an insanely violent song in my head. Disturbed had just become a favorite band of mine, I was a natural collector of songs and other things as well.

It occurred to me as of late that Skye wasn't acting herself at all, despite my insane attitude it doesn't take much to notice a party pooper. She'd changed since her dad's death and this trip was supposed to not only be a get together but a wakeup call for her. I mean com'on she's locked herself in a fucking apartment for a YEAR, HOLY SHIT, I would have gone INSANE…well….actually I'm already insane. I contemplated my master plan on bringing back the "real" Skye. I paused at this thought as we veered onto a dirt road. The vans headlights bobbed about as we stumbled upon several pot holes. I was craving voltage and well, sugar, but the road ahead screamed more excitement. I giggled inwardly, another adventure with Tiffany "OH, how FUN!" It screamed Death at every turn but it didn't seem to bother me though. Just as long as she doesn't throw two liter bottles at my head for a while, was beginning to sense my high school education slipping out of my left ear.

Tiffany was already leaning over Skye's seat ordering her about which turn to go on, and occasionally Skye would retort something about "Death and Cake" or…was is Cake or death, nah she was probably talking about voltage. Yeah, defiantly voltage.

The Palmetto sputtered into the parking lot with a few pops and squeals and excessive honking. It had a small rhythm to it and I was compelled to burst into a small dance. It earned me a couple shake of the heads and perturbed glances from Kelsi, Jodi, and Sara. Viv was still snoring slightly with her hood hanging over her face. But Brandi went ahead and joined in the dance, she laughed a little, was glad I wasn't the only one enjoying the shittyness of Skye's shit piece. The van came to a full complete stop after 7 hours of hard core driving.

"Tiffany, I thought you said this place was safer" Jodi commented as she peered from the sliding door window. She poked the glass but was really pointing to a prostitute and a couple men who were relaxing with guns over their shoulders.

"Are those 'Machine Guns'?" Skye inquired.

"Hey its safe in my mind" Tiffany replied defensively "The Cops are much worse, 'trust' me"

"Sure we "trust" you Starscream!" Skye retorts directly at Tiffany. It's so funny how Tiffany gets so offended when compare her to Starscream, even though we all know she has his personality. She just doesn't like to admit to the fact that she's similar to a bumbling idiot who can't even kill Megatron even when given the opportunity. On this note Tiffany's face blends several shades of red and she was dragged out of the car by Jodi. By the time Tiffany was dragged outside and calmed down, Skye and Kelsi woke Vivian up. Brandi and I grabbed for the luggage. I brought so much shit that probably would get stolen here. Heaving it all up, and then demanding Kelsi to pick up the things I dropped while Brandi was bothering herself to try and bring everyone's luggage out of the van. She was too nice for her own good. She needs to let the slave (aka Kelsi) do it. Everyone waded over to the double glass doors of the "Criminal heaven" hotel. Before anyone could step inside, a guy with a ripped up shirt and a bloody nose was flung through the doors. Scrambling off the pavement he ran, dashing into the darkness out of plain sight.

"Real safe," Jodi stated.

Jodi was the only one to volunteer to step inside and order our rooms. As soon as Jodi entered Skye's face contorted into a concerned frown. She too entered with everyone else following. I stepped into the room without a hint of fear. The air was clouded with cigarette smoke and the walls had blotched spots of dark deep red. A grin trailed up my cheeks, the walls looked beautiful!

Tiffany stepped up to the counter with Sara clinging close to her shoulder. The shadows of two argumentative figures were outlined in the screen of the window. The figure on the right raised an accusing finger and before we knew it another man was thrown out the door. I was expecting one to fall from the ceiling soon. Tiff and Sara seemed less affected by this second man toss and remained calm. Everyone else couldn't help but jump at the thump that the shadow man's body made when he hit the floor. He landed at Kelsi and Vivians feet, Brandi remained behind the both of them quivering, with her sweaty palms on the luggage. They all continued to stare, their eyes glued to his every motion as he slowly stood up.

"Da Fuck you lookin at huh!" He roared, both his arms rose up at an arch and he made some failed ASL hand movement.

"Hey, Buddy, are you deaf?" The other shadow man exclaimed as he entered the lobby, "Get your sorry ass outta this building or my shotgun do it for ya!"

The man scrambled at the mention of the shotgun and burst through the glass doors. Escaping just as the last individual had.

The man took notice of us, "So sorry folks, this is not how it always is, honest"

"That's fine, we would like to order three rooms we should only be staying for the night" Tiffany replied, smiling. Everyone knew she was attempting to be on the man's good side so I thought it best to intervene and help with that quest,

"Excuse me, but who is the artist who designed your walls, I'd love something similar in my house" I questioned.

Everyone turned to me with wide eyes that could have popped if I took a needle to them. However the man only sneered and leaned his hand on the counter.

"Oh that, well get a gun and a few victims and you can do this yourself,"

By then everyone in the group besides me and Tiffany were ready to pack their bags and get the hell out. Tiffany glared at me but looked up at the man,

"George, the rooms?" She inquired

"Oh yes, give me one moment!"

He returned back into the tiny office and arrived moments later with the recite and our keys for our rooms. Tiffany had small issues with paying George and this was infuriating the elderly man as she dug into her pockets and dished out watches and a few coins. Sara ended up using Sam's credit card to pay for the rest.

Only a few hours later and Skye, Me and Kelsi were lounging in the new room, Tiff, Vivian and Sara kept the second room. Jodi and Brandi had the third room…It seemed that Jodi wasn't the happiest person with that set up. However i took it upon myself to drag the three of us to visit it all of them throughout the night. It was, I think, 3 am and I was lying in bed next to Kelsi. Skye remained in the other bed with her back to the both of us and the T.V. played a very boring show.

"I could use some Voltage right about now…" I commented for the 10th time that night.

"You downed 3 two liters already and went to the bathroom 15 times, why do you want more?" Skye exclaimed tossing herself to the side to face the two of us. Kelsi groaned imitating aggravation,

"That reminds me!" I replied bouncing out of bed and prancing happily to the door.

"Ugh AGAIN!" both of my friends replied, seemingly irritated with my constant bathroom breaks.

I twisted the door handle allowing myself to squeeze half of my body through the door and into the hallway. I turned,

"What, Mr. Brown gets lonely in the girl's bathroom!" I whined, pouting at the two who were now upright in bed. The room was a terrible mess all thanks to me, Ah it's an art.

Kelsi and Skye glanced at each other before returning their attention to me with the most confused expressions on their faces. I would have laughed if it didn't risk the failure of my bladder.

"Our old Chemistry Teacher?" They asked in unison, "How the hell did he get all the way to Michigan?" was Skye's inquiry. "And why is he in the girls bathroom?" Kelsi asked scratching her head.

I shrugged stepped into the hallway and before closing the door replied, " I'll ask and see, he likes this particular stall in the girls bathroom…he's been there all night with a gaping hole in his forehead." Their faces were priceless as the door closed on the room behind it.

Within moments my shouts echoed down the hall. As did the harsh clang that my foot made against metal.

"Stupid piece of shit!"

The wavering bottle that would have been the highlight of my night, refused to come to me. This despicable soda machine was depriving me of my voltage, my sugar for the night, I was really pissed. Compelled once more to knock on tiff's hotel room door. I stomped down the hall to the room. Still fuming from the stubborn machine at the other end. I knocked harshly on their door. My knuckles throbbed for a moment, I caressed them, waiting.

Opening the door was Sara; she stood in the door way glaring.

"SARAAAA!" I exclaimed happily ready to continue until-

"NO!" she yelled, "What the fuck do I look like an atm"!

"Well-" I replied shortly before she slammed the door.

I pouted, "But Saraaaa you're the one with the infinite wallet of Sam!"

Vivian pov.

The slam of the door aroused me from the little sleep I had been able to achieve. Over the past 2 hours Brittany had been bothering Sara and caused too much of a disturbance. I rolled over groggily and grumbled, "Who was that?"

"Brittany" Sara replied with a huff, crossing her arms and narrowing her tired eyes.

"Isn't this like the eighth time?" I asked shifting my position on the bed.

"NINTH!" she corrected angrily throwing her arms into the air and plummeting herself on to the bed in front of me. Tiffany lay asleep unstirred by the noise.

"I'm going back to bed" I said after losing interest in the conversation and rolling back over again.

"Yeah whatever" she mumbled plopping herself on to the bed and throwing the sheets over her. Tiffany snapped her eyes open for a second before mumbling and falling back asleep.

I rolled over finding a more comfortable position before closing my eyes and drifting off once more.

"BREEEP! BREEEEEEP! BREEEP!"

If this is Brittany's idea of a joke I will kill her…I reach for the sword and look over, witnessing the quick flow of Tiffany's cloak exiting through the door at a heightened pace. I rolled over. Falling off the bed, I immediately poked my head over the side only to see Sara, eyes closed, packing the entire room into her bag …first her clothing, then the bed side lamp, going for the TV, now the console and lastly the bed and its sheets and pillows…how the fuck is it all fitting in there? Tiffany reappears into the room her face flustered,

"Sara, we are not at Home!" She exclaims rushing over to her sister and halting her from stuffing anymore items into the bag.

"Ohhhhh yeah," She said beginning to take the items out of the bag.

"No no no no would you just forget it!" Tiff shouted some more, she then tosses some car keys to her sister "Sara the trucks outside here is the keys start him up and DON"T WRECK MY BABY!"

"Go wreck your baby, got it" She mumbled.

Tiffany left the room as if she hadn't heard the comment. Sara began to-attempt to leave the room safely. Instead she tripped over herself and rammed into Jodi who appeared unexpectedly at the door. I stood up to get a better view of the scene of Sara snuggling into Jodi's jacket on the floor, mumbling.

"Why did you stand there…snuggly, warm,"

"Sara, get off" Jodi replied irritably, Sara's only reply was to mumble words that couldn't be understood. By then I had packed half of the things I needed before Tiffany came busting through the door again, with the zombie army of our friends.

"Tiffany what the hell is going on I thought you said this place was safe!" I asked too tired to have any real emotion.

"Well It was, is, Well we got a warning this time didn't we, damn it?" She replied huffing and out of breath from all of the running around, hauling Sara off of Jodi and onto her own two feet. "Look we really don't have any time to waist, just grab what you can and let's go!"

Time blurred and before I could comprehend where I was stepping we were all in the back of Skye's crap van. It also took a while to realize that Tiffany and Sara had left us in the dust, even though her truck has trouble going over 60; and they call Skye's Van a piece of crap.


End file.
